


【卡鸣合译】先婚后爱 Marry first, love later

by bestvest, NoraZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, 原著向, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraZ/pseuds/NoraZ
Summary: 家族政治十分微妙，它们大多建立在传统和顽固之上，并将你不想要的生活强加于你。在第四次忍界大战结束后，鸣人与雏田交往并分手，而纲手必须让他与某人结婚。如果长老会插手其中，他们会让他与村外的强大家族联姻，以巩固木叶的实力。然而，纲手提议让鸣人与另一人结婚，一个他熟识并信任的人。为了延续漩涡一族和旗木一族的血脉，卡卡西和鸣人开始了他们的婚姻生活。事情还能糟到哪里去呢？来看看卡卡西的内心独白，各种情感纠葛，以及鸣人能够读懂卡卡西的惊人能力。如果你想要看到明确的故事、华丽的打斗和各种狗血剧情（或者完美的语法和拼写），那就不要读这篇文。这是篇甜文，因为所有人都需要甜文。我不会说这里面完全没有打斗和狗血剧情，但是故事总体还是关于温暖泡泡般被爱的感觉。





	1. 序：起始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marry first, love later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914361) by [Purrfect_timing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing). 



> 本文由马甲和落幕合译

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：落幕 NoraZ
> 
> 校对：马甲 Bestvest
> 
>  

 

 

“在命令更改之前，你们现在只用做简单的任务。”

 

纲手举起一只手，打断即将到来的抗议。而老天知道他们确实想抗议。鸣人已经张开了嘴，喊声憋在喉咙里。卡卡西也从他的书里抬起头，眯起眼睛向她表达自己对任务的不满。

 

在她举起的手无法再阻止他们之前，纲手开始了解释——倒不是说她的动作真的能阻止他们——“鸣人，你主要的工作是辅助我，是时候让你开始学习火影必备的知识了。你一直接任务的话，我是没法教你的，不是吗？”

 

鸣人合上了嘴，凝视她、沉思，最后点了点头。

 

最大的障碍算是克服了，只是卡卡西没有那么容易被搞定。

 

“在第四次忍者大战中我们失去了很多重要的上忍，卡卡西。”纲手停顿，给他充足的时间理解她的话，“虽然我们与其他大国关系平和，然而依然有许多需要特殊技能的任务，只有少数忍者可以胜任。”她又一次停下，等待对方理解的点头。要说服他同意自己的提案，纲手必须提供很多信息。当然，作为他的领袖，她可以强迫他，但她还是倾向于获得卡卡西的配合，好让这家伙变得不那么烦人，“现在，假设外面有一群绑架并对外贩卖人口的叛忍集团，而我们还对他们知道得不多，你认为我们该怎么办，卡卡西？”

 

“渗透进去，收集情报，解救人质，捣毁老巢。”卡卡西道，表情一片空白。

 

“我假设你同意这个任务相当困难？只有相当优秀的忍者，那些最有机率活着回来的忍者，才能被委任。”一直等到卡卡西的颔首，纲手才继续道。“事实上，五大国已经组织了一个精英队伍。问题是，我们国家的那位忍者也同时是一个新下忍小队的上忍老师。”

 

“所以，你想我去当渗透行动中那个‘相当优秀’的上忍老师？”

 

卡卡西是个天才，但有时候也可以笨得要死。

 

“我看不是，除非你是个精通于色诱和暗杀的年轻女性。”鸣人大笑。

 

“我已经是个上忍老师了。”

 

“而且你优异地完成了工作，你的学生超越了你，该死，他们甚至超越了我和另外两位三忍。他们还拯救世界、带来和平……他们不再是下忍了。你曾经是他们的上忍老师。”

 

“你说什么啊，婆婆！卡卡西老师依然是第七班的队长！你不能就这样换掉他！”鸣人喊了起来。

 

“我不会被换掉，我只不过会替换掉另一个人。”

 

“啊，”鸣人迟疑。“所以，卡卡西老师会去带另一个下忍小队？”

 

“没错。”

 

“所以他还是我们的老师？”

 

“没错。”

 

“噢。”

 

沉默。

 

“那就行。”鸣人这么说，自顾自地点头。好吧，纲手着实没料到他会是这样的反应。

 

“卡卡老师是个好老师，”鸣人解释，“如果那个队伍现在没有老师，我相信卡卡西老师会是最合适的人选。”

 

 _“_ _我的天，我见他们这样脸红过么？_ _”_ 纲手暗中寻思， _“_ _也许我要告诉他们的事情也_ _没有_ _我想_ _得_ _那么糟。_ _”_

 

“我已经跟那个下忍队伍约好，明天八点钟和你见面。”纲手说，“请务必准时，他们还不了解你。”卡卡西点头。

 

鸣人和卡卡西都盯着纲手看，等待解散的命令，又或者是等待他们被召集的真实原因。她叹了口气，他们的日程安排确实不是真正的问题。这些任务没有那么迫切，也不是非他二人不可。虽然她之前那么说，但仅仅是为了帮助鸣人准备如何成为火影的话，哪怕让他照常出任务也可以做得到。是说，这样会对鸣人有些负担，但他能处理好。而卡卡西。他确实是个出色的上忍和老师，但不是说村子没有可以与他比肩的角色供选择。夕日红，或者凯……卡卡西明知如此。但他还是接受了，仅仅因为鸣人的称赞，这位上忍只是不想让鸣人失望。

 

“还有个事，我得告诉你们。” 纲手别无选择，她想来点酒，“我希望你们两个能结婚。”

 

沉默又一次降临。

 

“ **什么？！** ”鸣人喊道。

 

“和谁结婚？”卡卡西问道。尖叫后，鸣人依然在惊讶中难以自拔。他睁大眼睛，嘴巴微张，看起来被吓得不轻。

 

“ _你们_ _彼此_ 。”

 

“ **什么？！** ”这次是两个人一起大叫，鸣人比卡卡西嗓门更大一些。 _我在骗谁呢_ _？_ 与鸣人相比，卡卡西的声音几乎可以说是微弱了，倒不是说他们哪一个试图控制了音量。哪怕卡卡西都为这个要求所震惊，以至于有些难以自控。

 

“安静！”纲手砸了砸桌板。她并没有被二人的反应激怒，实话说，这可以理解。但她得把事情说清楚了：她可不会退缩。在踏出这个办公室哪怕半步前，这两个人得把事儿办了。

 

就是这样。

 

“您大概是在开玩笑，纲手大人。”卡卡西很显然在艰难地组织语言。“鸣人是我的学生、我的战友、我的朋友。是个比我小了十三岁的男性，还是我老师的儿子、未来的火影。你不能真的考虑……”

 

“我没有在开玩笑，我已经认真地考虑过了。”

 

“但是……”

 

“旗木一族即将与你同死，卡卡西，而你显然没有延续血脉的意思。”

 

“没错，但是……”

 

“而我们所知的漩涡一族也没什么选择，我们认识的人不是失踪就是死亡，再就只有鸣人了。”

 

“没错……”

“我不明白，婆婆。”注意到卡卡西一时语塞，鸣人插嘴，“没错，卡卡西是最后的旗木一族，我也是最后的已知的漩涡一族，这都是大家公认的。但为什么不让我们赶紧找个别的什么人结婚，非得我们俩一起？”

“而且我们俩不能在一起延续血统。”卡卡西充满希望地补充。

“什么？”

“因为两个男人没有办法……繁衍，鸣人。”他们两个人再一次同时脸红了，纲手面前站着五大国最致命的两个男人，而在不得不谈论性的时候，他们居然还会脸红。

 

“代孕母亲。”纲手提议。

 

“什么？”他们同时问。 _好在他们还不好意思提高音量_ ，纲手腹诽， _否则真是场灾难。_

 

“我认识一些女性，虽然有很好的潜力，但不愿意成为忍者。她们愿意抚育忍者的孩子。我们所需要的只是你的精子，播种，然后等待。”

 

“所以，我们是为了孩子才结婚的？这里好像缺了些什么吧，比如我们的同意？”卡卡西讽刺道，“你为什么觉得我们会同意，纲手大人？”

 

“一年前，议会把‘木叶血脉延续’提上了日程表。他们列出了一些无可替代的血脉，需要我们的保护和支持。很显然，旗木和漩涡在他们的列表最顶端。”纲手叹息，“我没理他们。但是这几天长老们又来拜访了我。”

 

纲手从抽屉取出两个文件夹扔到桌子上，厌恶地冲着文件指了指。

 

“这里包括了一些来自火之国和其他国家的求婚。你要不从他们当中挑一个，要不告诉我你已经有对象了，再或者就和对方结婚。只有这三个选项。

 

“为什么是现在？”卡卡西打开写着他自己名字的文件夹，检查内容，“为什么他们现在又想起这个了？”

 

“因为一年前，我和雏田还在一起。”鸣人小声道，“我们大概一个礼拜前分手了。”卡卡西从他的文件夹里抬起头来，看向鸣人。很明显，卡卡西不知道他俩分开了。鸣人避开了他的视线。

 

鸣人还没有打开属于他的文件夹，无声息地垂着手，姿态疲惫。

 

纲手叹息，就这几个小时里，她叹了多少次气了？她真的需要点酒。她想站起来，给她的小鬼一个拥抱，这个男孩才分手，纲手就不得不告知他村子决定让他结婚并安顿下来——不，去他的。她只想把那些踢开，她想要把议会和长老团打个半死。

 

“不幸的是，长老和议会把从你的分手中得出结论：你们俩不能找到适婚对象。”她再次叹息，已经对这个话题、这整件事感到厌倦，“所以他们想要提供帮助，通过选出各大国中最合适的……也是最显赫的家族。一场保证你们氏族延续、也加强与他国关系的政治联姻。”

 

“如果重点在于我们的血脉延续，为什么非要我们结婚不行？”卡卡西合上了属于他的文件夹，他看向鸣人，而非纲手，“代孕不需要婚姻就能成功。如果我们同意代孕，为什么还得找个人结婚？”

 

“家族政治很棘手。如果你不结婚，你的孩子——无论亲生的或者领养的——都不会被认可为你家族的一分子。”

 

“这好蠢。”鸣人嘟囔。她几乎可以听到他脑子里在说： _婆婆_ _，当我拿到你那顶帽子，一定会改变这个。_

 

“确实如此。”她同意。“但这是现实，所有家族的传统。就算火影也无法改变这个。”

 

“如果我们拒绝呢？”卡卡西问。

 

“你的家族会回归平民地位。所有资产，包括你的私人财产会被收回，你家族的荣耀会被抹去。也就是说，所有你们作为忍者的成就将会无人所知。”

 

“你是说，就因为漩涡一族不再是以家族的形式存在，鸣人就没有拯救过世界了？”

 

“我是说，历史书会这样写：宇智波佐助在他的老师和小队的帮助下拯救了世界。而你们的名字可能会出现在脚注，或者其他什么地方。”

 

“那可真蠢。”鸣人重复。

 

“我们结婚，是为了垂名青史？”

 

“你所有的理想，梦想和目标都会从历史中消失，卡卡西。在这个世界上，名字确实有其意义。家族政治会在这方面尤其冷酷。除了你的功绩、你祖先的功绩、你对下一代的教导之外，他们还能拿什么来威胁你？”她总算让他们和自己站在了同一边，他们同时想到了一个人：波风水门。尽管他出身于平民家庭，他毕竟是漩涡一族的姻亲。否则的话，他和自来也的功绩都会从历史中消失。

 

“教育靠以身作则！我不需要书去告诉每个人我的梦想是什么。”鸣人叫道，“我们会达到和平，谁把这个想法提出来的不重要，想法本身才是最重要的。”

 

纲手微笑了。

 

“你可以试试。木叶丸他们已经在延续你的精神了。他们会把这传递给下一代，代代如此，直到有一个人误解它，直到有一个同时具备能力与头脑的人，觉得和平只能依靠杀戮解决。如果没有先例，没有那些已经带给我们和平的人们作为典范，没人会真的相信你所谓的和平。”

 

“佐助……”鸣人开口。

 

“……明白你的理想，却无法实现它。”纲手打断他，“只有你能够做到，而我觉得你自己也清楚这些。”她放低声音，几乎耳语，“不要忘了：尽管不会有人明说，但是如果不结婚的话，你成为火影的几率会降低。只要长老会还在这些事中有话语权，对他们来说，只有一个地位高，名声响亮、出身高贵的人才能被严肃地当做火影候选人来考虑。”

 

沉默。

 

卡卡西看起来完全被打败了：尽管鸣人相信木叶十一也能如此追求和平，卡卡西知道这不是事实。他们没有鸣人所拥有的东西。纲手明知道卡卡西一点也不关心他自己的家族，却愿意不择手段的帮助鸣人实现梦想。卡卡西依靠着这份信念存活，他总是如此。而现在纲手不得不利用这一点。

 

“我们什么时候得给出回答，纲手大人？”

 

“现在。”通常她会给他们充足的时间，但是长老会已经施压，威胁亲自与他们谈判，她想避免那样的场面。

 

“我提议你们两个结婚，是因为我了解你们。”她这么说道，言尽于此，“你们不会想和陌生人结婚的。你也许可以和他/她相敬如宾，但你们不会幸福。我不觉得你们能够学着去爱被迫与之结婚的陌生人。事实上，我认为你们会为婚姻中的疏远感到愧疚，也没法相信你们的爱人。你们甚至可能会憎恶自己。但是……你们两个……你们了解对方，相信对方，也关心对方。我不是说这对你们来说很容易，婚姻和朋友或战友都不一样，但至少你们能彼此照应。”

 

再次沉默。

 

“如果……你觉得没问题的话，卡卡老师，”鸣人犹豫地开口，眼睛左转右转，就是不看卡卡西，“我宁可和你结婚。”

 

沉默。

 

“是，我也是这么想的。”卡卡西向鸣人看去。

 

“那就成了。”纲手假笑，掏出一叠文书来。“仔细阅读，在最后签字，在离开房间的时候你们就已经结婚了。考虑到情况特殊，你们有一个月时间仔细考虑这个联姻。”

 

**TBC**

 

 


	2. 第一周：迎难而上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：马甲  
> 校对：落幕

 

第一周：迎难而上

 

 _好吧，这就有点尴尬了_ 。卡卡西站在鸣人公寓门前暗忖。在他们签完结婚协议之后，鸣人和卡卡西不约而同地决定他们应该先好好睡一觉，再来讨论这个话题。说是“不约而同”，卡卡西真正的意思是：他们几乎从火影办公室落荒而逃，奔向的家中，甚至连再见都没说。

 

在测试完他的新下忍小队的实力之后，卡卡西来到了慰灵碑前。他甚至不敢呼唤他的旧队友、老师和他的妻子，只是站在原地，无声凝视……他能说什么？“ _所以，水门老师和和玖辛奈桑，我昨天和你们儿子结婚了。并不是说我爱他还是什么的，只是现在这个选择恰好比较方便而已。_ ”

 

卡卡西在那里站了许久，目光抽离，设想水门或玖辛奈还在世会对他做些什么，并为此感到恐惧。在某个时刻，他一定有些神志不清，因为他决定自己得跟鸣人谈谈。他们得要谈论彼此的关系，以及对方想要从中得到什么。

 

现在，卡卡西站在鸣人的公寓门前。他并不是害怕敲门，不，当然不。他只是不知道在“哟！”之后，这个重要的对话该如何继续。又不是说他可以开门见山地说：“ _鸣人君，我们现在结婚了，让我们谈谈这意味着什么。_ ”他绝对不能这样开场。婚姻可以意味着很多事，肢体上的事，而这位上忍不想让自己听上去在期待或渴望那方面——或任何方面的东西。他只想弄清楚从现在开始有什么事情改变了，但是他又不能直接这么说。“ _所以，现在怎么办？_ ”听上去一点都不成熟，也不像卡卡西会说的话。他应该计划好了再来，但那样他大概会显得太咄咄逼人了，不是吗？

 

“我不知道哪件事让我更震惊：是你对着我的门说话，还是你没有直接从我的窗户进来。”卡卡西转身，鸣人看起来十分疲倦。他的笑容虚弱，甚至有些勉强。他的眼睛没有闪光，神色暗淡。甚至他的头发都不再闪耀太阳般明亮而温暖的颜色，变得灰暗。他的橘色外衣不再刺眼，颜色褪去。总得来说，鸣人的样子十分无趣。这幅模样让卡卡西感到痛心。 _发生什么事了？是因为我们的婚姻吗？鸣人昨天就表现得不像自己，他当时也是这幅样子吗？他确实说过他和雏田桑分手了……_

 

“哟！”卡卡西招呼道，鸣人打开了门。

 

“你好，进屋吧。”鸣人回应他。卡卡西暗自对眼前的屋子感到震惊，由衷地希望自己带了垃圾袋、清洁用具和洗衣机……或者说，他应该把碰面的地点换到自己家里。在鸣人还是个孩子的时候，他会来这里给鸣人送些蔬菜或杂物（除拉面之外的东西）。在那个时候，鸣人的屋子就像个垃圾场似的。但是现在它不仅仅是个垃圾场，它简直就是个垃圾地狱，或者垃圾天堂。完全取决于从谁的视角去定义这里……鸣人紧张地笑了一声。

 

“抱歉这里乱七八糟的，卡卡西老师，你知道单身汉的生活是什么样子……”卡卡西没有回答，他自己的家总是一尘不染，“我来泡茶……你可以给自己腾个舒服的位置。”说完，鸣人就进入了厨房，把卡卡西留在客厅里。 _他确实说了给自己腾个位置_ ，卡卡西想着，变出了两个影分身，他们三个一齐憎恶地看着眼前的房间。他本人从忍具袋里拿出两个卷轴，他不应该把自己的忍者技能浪费在这种事情上，“好吧，让我们快点搞定。”他把一个卷轴丢给自己的影分身，“你可以把所有看上去像垃圾的东西封印在里面，我们晚点再把卷轴扔掉。”把这个用在他的敌人身上或许会很有趣，又或者用在凯身上，苍蓝猛兽会觉得这是个不错的玩笑。

 

他的影分身皱了皱脸，但开始整理眼前的垃圾。卡卡西转向另一个影分身，“你去给我们买点清理房间需要的工具，或许要把清理厨房和浴室的东西也算上。”分身点了点头，显然庆幸于自己不必触碰，唔，鸣人公寓里的任何东西。卡卡西叹了口气，开始把丢得到处都是的衣服收集起来。他甚至没有费心检查它们是否干净，直接把所有都封印进了第二个卷轴。

 

“嘿，卡卡老师，我其实没有—— **你在干嘛？！** ”鸣人手里拿着一包曲奇，他进入房间时刚好看到两个卡卡西在工作。

 

卡卡西眯着眼睛对他笑，“你说腾点位置。谁能想到呢，清理了这些垃圾之后，你的家环境可以很不错，”

 

“谁说你可以直接开始打扫了？”鸣人把卡卡西本体正准备封印的外套抢了过来。

 

“你说我可以腾点位置。”卡卡西重复他的话，“话说回来，你这里有洗衣机吗？我们应该先洗深色的衣服，你觉得怎么样？”

 

“好啊，听起来不错，我给你带路——等等，你在干什么啊卡卡西！”

 

卡卡西轻笑，“在垃圾里生活一点都不健康，更别说它们会影响你的心情。人们把它称作臭脾气是有原因的，鸣人君。”

 

“我觉得你在胡扯。”

 

“我就是。在垃圾里生活本身就是胡扯，我在救你。”

 

“把放了衣服的卷轴给我，我来洗衣服。”

 

他们在沉默中打扫鸣人的公寓。在他们的任务即将结束的时候，第二个分身带着满满的清洁用具回来了。卡卡西差使他去清理厨房，并悄悄地嘱咐他把原来那壶茶倒掉，再泡壶新的：鸣人到死都无法泡出一壶像样的茶。鸣人自己也召唤出影分身，在本体们开始静静地用茶时负责清理窗户和拖地。

 

等他们结束打扫时，时间已经到了晚上。

 

“累死了！谁知道打扫会这么累人！”鸣人抱怨地倒在床上。

 

“通常不会。”卡卡西坐在茶几后面的地板上，这个茶几通常也被当做饭桌使用。

 

“也没这么糟糕吧。”鸣人嘀咕。

 

“有那么糟。”鸣人朝卡卡西丢了个枕头，被他轻松躲过，“瞧瞧，你就是这样感谢自己的恩人的？”鸣人大笑，他看起来好多了，至少更加轻松。卡卡西笑了起来，几乎忘记自己为什么到访，不过只是几乎。鸣人坐了起来，他看起来有些紧张。

 

“我觉得我们能挺过来，你知道吗？”他看着卡卡西身后的墙壁说，如果那面墙跟鸣人身后的墙一样好看的话，卡卡西明白他为什么这么感兴趣。鸣人继续道：“我的意思是，又不是我们真的结婚了，不是吗？”

 

“那些文件看上去挺真的。”

 

“我不是这个意思，老天，”鸣瞪着那面墙，“我知道官方来说那是真的，但是在其他方面……我不知道。它没有真正改变什么。”

 

“没有吗？”

 

“唔，好吧，我们确实得讨论住处和父母的职责之类的……但是这些不会影响到重要的东西。”

 

“我倒是觉得成为人父挺重要的。”

 

“你是在故意曲解我还是真的那么傻？”

 

“都是和你学的。”卡卡西轻声笑了起来。

 

“这又是什么意思？！”

 

“你瞧？”现在，鸣人的怒视直接落到了卡卡西身上，他眯着眼睛笑了起来。这整个晚上都荒唐透顶，他从来没有跟另一位忍者一起打扫屋子，或者谈论他们的关系。这个状况混乱又古怪，但倒也说不上太糟。

 

“我只是想说，我们关系的标签虽然改变了，但是本质却没有改变！”

 

“我不知道我们俩本来有什么特别的关系，鸣人君。”

 

“ **卡卡西老师** ！”

 

“好吧，好吧。”卡卡西举起双手道歉，“无论如何，我不能说我完全明白你的意思。婚姻会改变我们之间的许多事，鸣人。首先，我不再是你的老师了。虽然说从卡卡西班成立的那天开始，我们就是平等的，但是在我看来，作为你的配偶的性质似乎更不一样。”

 

“那是工作，卡卡老师。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我们在卡卡西班的关系是工作关系，第七班的关系也同理。”鸣人说得有道理。不过对于大多数忍者来说，区分工作关系和私人关系是很困难的事。工作就是生命本身，它改造你。打碎你，使你成为现在的自己。工作之外的一切似乎都是次要的，除非你能在工作里用到它。

 

他们的对话被卡卡西的影分身打断。在被本体们无视的时候，他已经开始准备晚餐了。

 

“茄子味增汤和米饭，”他说着将食物放到茶几上，“别摆出那副表情，鸣人君。我想做什么就做什么，你可以选择不吃。”

 

鸣人咕哝了几句，但坐到了卡卡西身边开始吃饭。卡卡西的影分身点了点头，自己消失了，“我都不知道，你做饭那么好吃，卡卡老师。”鸣人嘴里喊着米饭嘀咕。

 

“我从小就独自生活，”卡卡西好笑地看了一眼鸣人，“那个时候我坚信忍者应该有健康的饮食，所以我自己学会了做饭。事实上，这并不难，我读了些书……”

 

“那超厉害！我一点都读不懂烹饪书，连带图片的都看不懂……它们太让人困惑了，你懂的？”

 

卡卡西笑了，“唔，你是那种边做边学的人，如果你想的话，我可以教你。” _等等，我刚刚说了什么？不过这样说确实比较礼貌……_

 

“你愿意吗？”鸣人的眼睛明亮地闪烁，“真的吗？我的意思是，拉面无可替代，但是就连伊鲁卡老师也开始叨叨我的饮食。而且我想要找些事做，在……你知道。”在分手之后。鸣人再次低下了头。不习惯于见到鸣人难过的样子，卡卡西总是在这样的时刻想要逗他大笑，或者至少帮他微笑起来。“ _鸣人沮丧的样子真让人感觉诡异，像是所有的希望都枯萎，乌云遮住了阳光，或是什么类似的东西。_ ”

 

“如果我不想教你的话，我一开始就不会开口。”

 

“我们是朋友，不是吗，卡卡老师？”鸣人突然表现得局促不安，他依然盯着地面。卡卡西不喜欢这样，他总是不喜欢自己亲近的人感到难过，他感觉那是自己的责任。

 

“我们当然是了，鸣人君。”

 

“你知道，这就是为什么我觉得能搞定结婚的事情。”鸣人对他微笑，“因为我们之间的羁绊不仅仅是同僚的羁绊，我们在任务之外相处的感觉很棒。我们信任彼此，不仅仅能够相互交付生命，还能相互交付过往。还有我们共同的梦想？”卡卡西盯着鸣人，不知道如何作答，鸣人继续道：“你认识勘九郎，对吗，我爱罗的哥哥？他是个不错的家伙，一位忍者同僚、一位战友。我会将我的生命交付给他，但是若是请他来到我家，跟他一起做饭，我会觉得很奇怪……卡卡西老师？你在听吗？”他在卡卡西面前挥了挥手，对方没有反应。

 

“ **喂！** 别误会，我可没有爱上你！你是个亲近的朋友，是我的家人。” _我是_ _他的_ _家人？我像家人一样被爱着？_ “卡卡西老师？你吓到我了。”

 

“嘛、嘛，鸣人君。”卡卡西反应过来，同时感到快乐而惊惧，我拥有家人？“这样向我告白，我很感动。”

 

“ **我说，我没有 _爱上_ 你**！”卡卡西往后滚开，避过鸣人的拳头，大笑起来。

 

“我知道，冷静。我在开玩笑。”卡卡西站起来，将空餐具拿到厨房。鸣人抱怨着跟上他 _。我没有在逃避问题，我没有，我只不过_ _必须_ _把碗洗了而已。_

 

“你负责擦碟子。”他安排道。他们在沉默中清理餐具。卡卡西感到气氛逐渐凝重。鸣人的小演讲当然不是告白，却潜藏了可能改变他们关系的东西。但他们会变成什么呢？因为早已是家人，所以被迫结婚还能相处得不错的朋友？家人。难道他们把彼此当做兄弟、表亲或配偶真的没有什么区别吗？对于鸣人来说好像确实如此。他在骗谁呢？区别与否，卡卡西没有选择，他 _不得不_ 与鸣人结婚，无论他是否想要如此。但这对鸣人来说很重要，因为他愿意忽视他们结了婚这一点，好跟他成为家人。但为什么是现在？因为结婚“仪式”已经结束，他们总要处理这段关系？又或者是因为他需要一些确定性、需要依靠，因为……

 

“你又在那么干了，你知道吗？”鸣人打断了他的思路。 _鸣人和雏田在一周前分了手，他_ _会_ _认为是个拥有家人又避免爱情的机会吗？_

 

“干什么？”这又有什么关系呢？他们不得不构建家庭，这就是长老团想要的：继承人。既然他本人想要什么无关紧要，又何必想那么多呢？

 

“自言自语。你在任务和训练的时候不会这么干，但是在慰灵碑前面会。”因为他想让鸣人快乐。水已经冷了，所有的餐具都被清洗干净。卡卡西抽干水池，擦了擦手。他不想接受这个契约使得鸣人会在有一天感到后悔。 _可_ _鸣人_ _为什么会后悔？他们已经是家人了……不是血亲，但血浓于水。鸣人总是想要个家。_

 

“真的？” _等等，_ _他们_ _还能跟别人交往_ _吗_ _？为什么他会想到这里去？！为什么要考虑这些！_ 卡卡西想要用自己的脑袋撞墙，这样他天才的头脑可以停止东想西想，或者试图提供答案。为什么在任务中的时候决定和思考都更简单？因为里面没有情感因素的影响。

 

“我觉得你总是想太多了，至少在情感方面，卡卡老师。”卡卡西瞪大眼睛，叹了口气。

 

“我只是想说：我们不必把这份婚姻弄得很尴尬，因为我以我的一切信任你。在结婚之前，我就已经把你当做家人了，就跟伊鲁卡老师和佐助混蛋一样。我们做彼此的丈夫总比与陌生人相处更好，因为我们在乎彼此，不是吗？”卡卡西点头。 _所以，他对鸣人来说已经是家人了？鸣人对他来说是家人吗？唔……_

 

“别想了！我不会放任你把简单的事情越想越复杂！这不是第一次了！”鸣人怒视着他，“所以，这个听起来怎么样？”鸣人变身成了卡卡西的模样。

 

“嘛、嘛，鸣人君，谢谢你的溢美之词。我很感激，并且也对你有同样的情感与想法。水门老师对我来说就像是第二个父亲，所以我猜，你也算是我的家人，不是吗？”鸣人变了回来。

 

卡卡西好笑地看了他一眼，开始感觉好一点了。水门和玖辛奈对他来说确实是家人，现在他已经可以公开承认这一点。既然鸣人是他们二人的孩子，这个家里当然也包含了鸣人。问题解决。完美的逻辑总是能战胜他的情感，“我永远不会说这种肉麻的话。”鸣人似乎注意到了他心情的转变，因为他也放松下来，对他傻笑。

 

“那是因为你从不谈论感情！但是你就是这个意思。”卡卡西再次瞪他。

 

“我告诉过你我信任你，不是吗？”不过，他用了整整四年才说出这句话。

 

“而我没有辜负你的信任。”卡卡西又开始泡茶。卡卡西表现得像是这间公寓的主人，而他们二人都任凭这自然地发生了。

 

“是，你没有。”卡卡西微笑，抬起手揉了揉鸣人的头发。鸣人的笑意扩大了。

 

“所以你总是可以跟我说实话。不过，其实你说不说出来没有关系。有什么事情让你心烦的时候，我总是能看出来！”

 

“噢？”

 

“这并不难。你自言自语的情况并不多，总是会显得冷漠而且疏离。我猜你是下意识地进入了暗部模式来避免跟人交流。”看到他的怒瞪，鸣人笑了起来，“别这样，卡卡老师。所有人都能读懂我，让几个人读懂你又有什么大不了的吗？”

 

“几个人？还有谁？”

 

“显然凯老师可以；还有小樱和大和队长；纲手婆婆算一个，毕竟她谁都读得懂。佐井大概已经掌握了点窍门。佐助混蛋也算，但是他宁愿自杀也不会向你我承认这一点。”鸣人笑了一声，他们一起回到了客厅，卡卡西手里端着锅，鸣人拿着两个杯子。

 

“真的？为什么？”他们在沙发上坐下。 _我的沙发更舒服。等我们搬家的时候，_ _显然应该把我的那个搬过去，何况我的沙发也没有洒掉的拉面的味道_ _……等等，什么？搬家？_

 

“因为他必须承认自己关心你。这会深深地伤害他的自尊心。”鸣人看向他，“又怎么了？”

 

“你的观察力让人惊叹。”

 

“当然！”他期待地看着他，“你又在困扰什么？”

 

“啊……我刚刚在想搬到一起的事情。 _”现在地板能_ _行行好_ _裂开把他吞进去吗？谢谢您了。_

 

“噢，对，我们确实应该这么做，不是吗？”鸣人扭曲地微笑，“你毕竟是我的丈夫，是吗？而且你对做饭和家务都这么在行，所以我们住在一起是非常自然的事情。”如果刚刚卡卡西还没有感觉自己像个慌张的少女的话，他现在觉得自己是了。

 

“我们会分摊家务。如果你表现得好，你还能得到一朵小红花。”卡卡西干巴巴地说。

 

“喂！我不是小孩！”

 

“我也不是女仆。”

 

“漩涡家有留下适合我们住的房产吗？”

 

“有。但是在被绑架过一次之后，玖辛奈桑便拒绝住在那里了，现在那个地方是封闭的。我不知道它变成了什么样。水门老师和玖辛奈桑住在接近平民区的一间公寓里。”

 

“如果妈妈不想住在那里，那我也不想住在那里。让我们去找房子吧！婆婆也可以帮我们，”卡卡西无法表达自己的感激，因为他不必谈论旗木的房产。不过找房子是个合理的选择，他们毕竟得要考虑至少两个孩子的空间…… _我刚刚是_ _用了_ _“至少”吗？_ 在卡卡西能梳理清自己的措辞之前，鸣人把他拉回现实。

 

“卡卡老师，我碰巧有很多书，因为好色仙人……唔，他是个作家——一个糟糕的作家，但依然是个作家。他自己就有很多书，在爸爸妈妈去世后，他也留下了他们的书。我这里没有位置放，但我想把那些书放到我们的房子里。这样可以吗？” _所以我们已经开始计划了，嗯？_

 

“我没问题。你知道，我相当热爱自来也大人的作品。”鸣人给了他一个肮脏的眼神，卡卡西微笑，“我自己也有很多书，我也想给它们安排一些位置。所以我们得有一个房间专门来放书。”一个图书馆，妙极的选择。满是书的房间，什么种类和话题的书都没关系，只有他和书。安静又祥和。

 

“我恐怕你永远都不会从那个房间里出来了。”卡卡西对着他的空杯子微笑。

 

“我不知道你在说什么。”

 

鸣人翻了个白眼。

 

“所以，这件事解决了。我们明天就可以开始找房子，你有足够的钱来买房，对吧？”

 

“是的，我觉得我买得起……如果你也能承担一部分费用，鸣人君。”

“当然！我只是确定一下，你不会让我付所有的钱。”

 

“我好难过，你的不信任让我好难过。”卡卡西顿了顿，深吸了口气，“我觉得，我们明天得把这件事告诉大家。”

 

“我们搬家这件事？”

 

“我们结了婚所以要搬家同居这件事。”

 

“噢。”

 

“对。”

 

他们并不需要大肆宣扬。木叶十一会感到震惊，老师们则会取笑他们。他们一致同意小樱会发很大的火。而等到佐助听到这个消息的那一天，他会飞奔回来，在小樱发火留下的伤害刚刚痊愈时再发一次火。在战争结束后，这两个人对鸣人的保护欲简直到了可怕的地步，一切阻碍鸣人得到幸福的东西都成了他们的眼中钉。卡卡西咽了口口水。 _希望他们能够让我多活几周，让我好好享受我的图书馆。_

 

**TBC**

 


	3. 第二周：由简而始

本章翻译：落幕  
  
本章校对：马甲  
  
卡卡西幸福地陷入他的新躺椅。他才把自己的下忍小队扔去研究他们自己的查克拉性质，还有卡卡西为他们调查的不同专长（他本也会为第七班这么做，但是考虑到事情变化的那么快——那么疯狂——他着实没有时间遵循他的原计划来进行训练）。他无意强迫这些下忍去选择某一个专长，所以他给每个人三个选择，希望能有一个引起他们的兴趣。他的学生在看到卷轴时呻吟起来，但是在他解释了他们的作业后，他们闭上了嘴。  
  
现在，卡卡西在他的新家中享受他最喜欢的房间。他把这个房间叫做“知识静屋”，而鸣人称之为“卡卡西逃避人生之所”。他从口袋里摸出他最近在看的亲热系列。鸣人还没有到家，所以他能在烹饪前稍微放松一会。  
  
找到一个适合他们二人的房子出乎意料的简单。纲手用一种奇怪的眼神看着他们，然后把文件和钥匙扔给他们：“你们可以住在这里。”说完便立刻解散了他们。于是在一个礼拜之内，他们结了婚，并且搬到了一起。这房子并不稀奇：两层楼，两间浴室，一个简单装饰的大厨房，一个客厅，和五间卧室。其中两间卧室现在属于鸣人和卡卡西。他们甚至没有讨论过要不要分享一个卧室。何必呢？另外两间卧室被收拾整齐，但没有归属。他们还没有讨论过小孩的事情。剩下的最后那一间屋子被改造成了图书馆。卡卡西坚持亲自装修它。他几乎为自己对这个房间超乎寻常的热情感到惊讶。在愉悦地把所有书整理进书架之前，卡卡西已经花了好几天来分类：忍术卷轴、策略卷轴、历史文化卷轴、忍者技巧卷轴，和文学卷轴。之后所有的也按照同样的顺序井井有条地摆进去。最后：自来也的作品。“色情作品”，当卡卡西介绍书房的布局与安排的时候，鸣人这么将之归类。更别说卡卡西的房间里还有两个书架：只供他私人使用的那种。当卡卡西在书房忙的热火朝天的时候，鸣人则开始用植物装饰客厅，为后院做些园艺工作。他们发现自己拥有一小块花园时，鸣人立刻把它划为自己的地盘：“你不能把它变成又一个训练场！”所以，当他们的同僚们出现在他们家门口时，二人已经完全忘了这一茬。  
  
他们已经结婚将近一周，当二人正为了客厅里过度使用的橙色拌嘴时，有人开始在外面砸门。鸣人去开了门，但两人都没有邀请客人或其他什么，又或者说：他们满脑子只有装修，没有考虑其他事。当卡卡西注意到有什么不对劲的时候，鸣人已经横飞过客厅，撞在沙发里，完全失去知觉。卡卡西立刻进入了战斗状态，把苦无捏在手里，随时准备保护他，并对任何敢于侵入他家的人采取攻击。小樱像暴风雨一样袭击了他们的屋子，一手攥着鸣人的领子，嗓门穿透屋顶：“ **你居然不告诉我你和卡卡西老师同居了** ？！”佐井、大和、井野、凯和鹿丸紧随而入。大和看起来有些拘谨，朝卡卡西鞠了一躬；井野试着让小樱冷静下来；佐井微笑，而鹿丸环顾房间，看起来一如既往地无精打采。凯一脸茫然地看着卡卡西，似乎为小樱和她充满青春的进入方式所大吃了一惊。卡卡西放松下来，把苦无收回去，用眼睛向大家微笑。  
  
“哟！”他向他们打招呼。  
  
“你！”小樱把鸣人放下，朝他气势汹汹地走过来。她盯着卡卡西看，但并不敢于用对待鸣人的方法来同样招待卡卡西。 _救命了她还算尊老爱幼。那也许我能活过今天。_  
  
“嘛嘛，小樱，鸣人君在昏迷的时候可没办法回答问题。那么，在等他恢复前，我们先喝杯茶吧？嗯，听起来不错。”卡卡西在得到回答前就冲进了厨房。他实在没法独自搞定这群人，鸣人最好早点醒过来。卡卡西不停地抱怨小樱摧毁的他的完美的沙发，以逃避任何人试图为泡茶提供的帮助，以及任何开启对话的企图。没有这个完美的沙发，他们怎么能好好喝茶？茶可不只是种喝的，不，这是你与他人对话时的伴侣，是对别人的拜访的一种欢迎。但没有一张代表热情招待的沙发，他怎么对这个小团体表示欢迎？啊，真是痛苦……  
  
当卡卡西听到鸣人喃喃自语着回归意识时，他立刻出现在了客厅，保护鸣人免受另一次攻击并悄声威胁他：“如果你在这烂摊子前再一次昏倒，把我独自留给这群疯子，我保证你再也没法从屋子里见到拉面了。”说罢，他大声招呼：“你醒了，鸣人君？太棒了，茶才泡好。我们可以在咖啡桌边上坐下，反正沙发也容纳不下所有人。顺带一提，小樱，你会把它换了的吧？”卡卡西再一次消失在厨房里，用木质的托盘带回一壶茶、相应的杯子和一些饼干。他把茶分好，邀请每个人吃饼干，最后坐到了看起来还有些状况外的鸣人身边。卡卡西注意到每个人都盯着他看。  
  
“怎么了？”他问。  
  
“没事。”大和立刻回答，“我只是在想，我从来没被你邀请到家里过，所以也没见过你招待别人，卡卡西前辈。”除了鸣人，所有人都点头赞同。  
  
“是这样么？”卡卡西道。又一次，大家齐刷刷地点头。“好吧，说明你从来没拜访过我。那么今天是怎么了，你们都大驾光临？”好像他不知道似的。  
  
在小樱再一次发火前，鹿丸回答了他。“我们发现你和鸣人在搬家，卡卡西老师。这本身没什么特别，但既然你们决定搬到同一个建筑物，还是独户建筑，我们想知道为什么你们俩决定住在一起，如此而已。”  
  
鸣人已经张开嘴准备解释，但是卡卡西抢先开口：“我们结婚大概一个礼拜了，所以我猜大概我俩应该一起过。”  
  
“什么？！”凯、井野、小樱和鸣人一起大叫出声。大和和佐井看起来完全惊呆了，而鹿丸似乎提起了点兴趣。  
  
卡卡西不知道为什么自己会这样说，但无论如何，这样的回应逗乐了他，“怎么，小鸣？你知道我们签文件的时候就结婚了，对吧？”  
  
“我知道！不许喊我小鸣！”鸣人语无伦次，突然站起身，“你明明可以……用别的方式表达一下。”  
  
“比如呢，鸣人亲爱的？”卡卡西不应该对使鸣人脸红这件事如此热衷的。“你们也许会更喜欢这个解释：长老会逼迫纲手，让我们延续家族。因为纲手不想让我们和外村的人结婚，所以她想出了这个主意，让我和鸣人结成一对。我俩觉得，心甘情愿地和彼此结婚总比和奇奇怪怪的外人在一起好。”  
  
“ **什么都比** ……好吧，其实，大概就是这么回事。”鸣人再一次坐下。  
  
“ **什么** ？！”  
  
卡卡西轻笑起来。不知为什么，他尤其喜欢这一段记忆。他把书留在茶几上，走到厨房，准备午餐。他们摸索出了一套日常：早上卡卡西训练他的下忍小队，而鸣人去帮助纲手处理工作。二人会在午饭时间重逢，一起吃饭。饭毕，鸣人会回到火影办公室，或者去修炼，又或者去见见朋友，到晚饭时间再回来；这段时间里，卡卡西会给他的下忍一些一对一的训练，每天指导三人之一。考虑到他给了他们这么多阅读任务，卡卡西已经延迟了其中一个下忍的训练课程。也许我今天可以独自修炼？我可以问凯要不要加入，或者鸣人。  
  
炒饭很快就做好了。  
  
“我回来了！”鸣人的喊声从门厅传来。  
  
“欢迎回来。”卡卡西回道，把装着午饭的碟子放到餐桌上。“今天过得怎么样？”  
  
“糟透了，你看这个。”鸣人把三本书摞到属于他的碟子边上。《木叶村史》，《木叶的政治崛起》《忍者家族——木叶》。  
  
“我印象里，我们也有这些书。”  
  
“这根本不是重点！”  
  
“所以你必须读把它们读完。”  
  
“ **而且要在月底之前** ！”  
  
“所以？”  
  
“我不想！”  
  
“唔，同情。”鸣人把其中一本书扔向卡卡西的方向，卡卡西轻易地接住、摸了摸书封，“我个人感觉《木叶的政治崛起》对宇智波家族有点偏见，但是总的来说，纲手大人给你列了个好书单。这些可以帮你很好地了解木叶的政治背景。”  
  
鸣人没有回答。他向食物道谢，开始无声地享用午饭。一会儿后他抬起头来，卡卡西已经吃完了，正懒洋洋地翻着鸣人扔给他的书。  
  
“所以，你已经读过那本了？”  
  
卡卡西嗯了一声，表示肯定，“纲手大人给你的所有书我都读过，鸣人君。”  
  
“那么，你可以直接告诉我里面写了什么，对吗？”  
  
“我可以，但是不会这么做。”  
  
“为什么？”鸣人哼哼。  
  
“首先，我不觉得你会好好听讲。其次，自己把书读完对你也很重要。你可以获得许多与你现在的想法并不完全一致的信息。通过对比这些信息和你现有的知识，也就是说：通过质询常识和书上的知识，你可以学会如何做一位细腻的读者。挑战现有的信息，而非盲目地接受它们，是身为领袖至关重要的特质。你可以在看完后和我聊聊，但我不会把我的观点灌输给你，玷污你的阅读过程。我毕竟是你的老师，我说的东西你很可能会直接接受。”鸣人叹了口气，举起其中一本书来。  
  
“这样吧，你晚饭前要是读完一章，我就奖励你一碗拉面。”鸣人的眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
  
“真的吗？！谢谢你卡卡老师！”卡卡西已经放弃劝服鸣人把“老师”二字舍掉。对于鸣人来说，这大概更类似于一个昵称，而不是尊称。这不仅仅是“老师”，而是“卡卡老师”。  
  
“好了，好了，你现在不是还没读完吗。但我可以让它变得更诱人一些。你晚饭前每读完一章，我各奖励你一碗拉面。准备好接受挑战了吗？”  
  
“时刻准备着！”  
  
“顺带一说，我会在吃饭的时候考你哦。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“这样我就能保证你真的读完了。”  
  
“我又不会骗你！”  
  
“啊，你是对的，让我修正一下：所以我能保证你读明白了，而不是只想着拉面。”  
  
“那……有可能发生，好吧。”  
  
他们把厨房收拾干净，鸣人把自己甩上了新沙发——小樱被迫为他们换了个新的。这是个很不错的绿色三人沙发。他们俩为相配的靠垫吵了一架，鸣人想要橙色带绿点的靠垫，而卡卡西坚持认为纯灰色的会更合适。卡卡西赢了，但也从某种角度上输了：鸣人买了橙色带绿点的毯子，完全盖住了这些靠垫。至少这些绿点还算与沙发相配。卡卡西无意打扰鸣人，所以决定独自修炼。不幸的是，凯在半路上把他截住，并大喊着“哟！如果我不能在你之前到达山顶，我的对手啊，我就围绕着木叶跑五百圈！”卡卡西在凯抵达山顶前及时离开了，他选择回到家，洗个澡，并等待读书的鸣人。  
  
晚饭时，卡卡西随便问了几个关于木叶忍者家族的问题，鸣人多多少少都回答出来了。所以卡卡西为三碗拉面付了钱——一碗是他自己的——鸣人在五个小时里只搞定了两章。  
  
“话说，卡卡老师。”鸣人在回家的路上开口。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“旗木一族有什么特别的呢？”  
  
“家族必须得很特别才能变得重要吗？”  
  
“你知道我在说什么！奈良一族非常非常聪明，再加上影子模仿术。山中一族有那些精神的忍术，而宇智波一族有写轮眼。那旗木家族有什么呢？”  
  
“我？”  
  
“老师。”  
  
“鸣人。”  
  
“我是认真的。”  
  
“我也是。”  
  
鸣人看起来有些抓狂。  
  
“我想说的是，鸣人君，”卡卡西用眼睛朝他微笑，“我本身就是旗木一族献给村子的完美典型。”  
  
“我没明白？”  
  
“好吧，你之前说过，不是吗？我比鹿丸聪明，我的嗅觉比牙要好，而且我比小李有更强的体术。虽然我不再有带土的写轮眼了，我还是可以用水遁、土遁、火遁和风遁，当然还有雷遁。”  
  
“好吧，但那是以前的事，卡卡老师。鹿丸，牙和小李变得比你强了。”好吧，这有点儿伤害了他的自尊。他也许该修炼更久。  
  
“是，但这不会改变事实：我是一个人，而他们是好几个。”鸣人看起来有些困惑。  
  
“如果我和他们一对一，你觉得谁会赢呢？”卡卡西反问道，“尽管鹿丸是很好的军师，而牙和小李都是绝佳的战士，鹿丸的战斗技巧很平庸，而牙和小李的谋略……唔，低于平均。我虽然可能在单项上无法和他们媲美，但我平衡了他们的弱点。”  
  
“我明白了。”鸣人安静了一会儿，“但是这又跟旗木一族的特殊地位有什么关系？”  
  
“旗木家族因天才闻名。”  
  
“意思是？”  
  
“也许在村子里我会被称为天才，但是对于旗木一族来说，我只是个普通人而已。我的家族有太多天才了。如果你把那种各项水平都超出平均的角色称之为天才，那么旗木家满都是天才。我猜村子想让旗木家族延续下去，养育更多的天才。”  
  
“炫耀。”卡卡西叹气。并不是他选择成为天才，或者选择出生于一个满是天才的家族。事实上，当他还只是个孩子，家族就只剩下他的父亲和他自己而已，但这并没有减轻他的压力。任何熟悉旗木一族的人都相信这位后辈也会才华横溢。卡卡西的努力并非为了赢得赞美或向人夸耀。他理所应当地应该出类拔萃，他也确实做到了。  
  
鸣人肯定察觉到了他的沮丧。当卡卡西开门的时候，鸣人笑道：“帕克要是知道你没有提到他，一定会生气的。只有你的家族成员才能够跟他们签订契约，不是吗？”  
  
“确实如此。”卡卡西沉思。“我好久没有召唤他们了。也许我明天可以这么做。”  
  
“你打算做什么？”  
  
“显然是修炼。我可以问问爪桑她的犬群想不想跟我的犬群训练……”他变得情绪高昂。“我确实听说，马上会有新的一窝。我得问问那个。谢谢你提醒我，鸣人君。”  
  
“新的一窝？你想要别的忍犬吗？”  
  
“什么？不，但会有狗崽啊。”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
卡卡西由衷地震惊了，“鸣人。狗崽。”  
  
“对，我知道。”  
  
“可爱的、小小的、讨喜的宝宝奶狗。”  
  
“我知道什么是狗崽，卡卡老师。”卡卡西惊恐地看着他。为什么有人能不对小狗仔们感到兴奋呢？鸣人开始大笑，“我从来不知道你是这样的狗狗狂热爱好者诶。甚至还有点可爱。”卡卡西开始脸红，鸣人笑得更厉害了。  
  
“行吧！我可不会邀请你去摸奶狗。”卡卡西退回自己的房间，多少感到一丝耻辱。鸣人的笑声还在身后回响，显然男孩笑得太厉害，以至于滚到了地上。“这又不是什么可笑的事。”卡卡西咕哝着，砸上房门。  
  
一直到第二天，卡卡西的情绪还是很低落。他粗鲁地把早饭摆上桌子，进食的时候一直盯着他的书，完全无视在椅子上不安地挪动的鸣人。在讨厌的沉默中吃完早餐，鸣人清了清喉咙：“纲手大人给了我一天假。”  
  
“唔。”  
  
“也许我们俩今天下午可以练习战斗？”  
  
“我今天一整天都会带小队修炼，也和他们一起吃饭。”  
  
“啊。”  
  
卡卡西站起来，收拾碗碟，走进了厨房。  
  
“那么，卡卡西班也还会训练，对吗？”鸣人跟着他进了厨房，抓起一块洗碗巾。  
  
“你确定你想要和我一起修炼吗，鸣人君？” _我甚至不知道为什么我那么生气_ ，“毕竟所有我的学生都已经超过了我，而我只是个爱显摆的绊脚石。”鸣人在他身后定住，卡卡西很快把一切清理干净，瞬身离开，把鸣人留在原地。反正他已经迟到了。  
  
虽然情绪糟糕，卡卡西还是保证自己没有在带队伍修炼的时候随便发火。三人都没有读完他布置的卷轴，但至少他们读过的那部分都被消化了，所以卡卡西对此还算满意。阅读材料确实有点多，而他宁可学生们能好好理解自己读的部分，而不是粗枝大叶地囫囵吞枣。卡卡西带着学生一起吃了饭，这些下忍还不相信自己的老师，或者说，不相信他会留下。第三小队还只是个新组成的下忍小队，在被一个上忍指导了一个月后，那位上忍老师就被调离。在被轮调的老师们的陪伴下度过半年后，他们得知，他们的新上忍老师会是臭名昭著的旗木卡卡西。这些下忍相信卡卡西会在对他们失望后立刻离开，这对使他们保持乖巧还算是个好事，对团队建设来说，却是个噩梦。在午饭后，卡卡西教他们如何在水上行走。吃饭的时候，卡卡西了解到他的学生们甚至对基础一无所知。‘难怪他们还没有看完所有的卷轴。他们所学的甚至还没到一半，我大概对他们要求太高了？’  
  
第三小队在查克拉控制上做的还不错。他得重新为其中的一个孩子考虑。这个男孩的智力天赋很可能会被这样浪费。相对小樱一样的前线医忍，这孩子似乎太过温柔了，但成为一个医护忍者会是个不错的选择。卡卡西想，在下次碰到小樱的时候，可以喊她来看看这个孩子。  
  
在愉快中遣散了小队后，卡卡西拜访了犬冢家族。在经历来自爪对他的婚姻相当不妥的调戏、收到牙的侧目和属于沉思的花的凝视后，卡卡西终于看到了一周大的奶狗们。他约定一周后再来看它们。  
  
卡卡西回到家的时候，已经是深夜了。他短暂地思考了一下是否有必要从自己卧室的窗子进去，好避免与鸣人的会面。最后他决定还是不必，毕竟他今天已经够粗鲁的了。  
  
“我回来了。”  
  
“欢迎回来，老师。”只是‘老师’？卡卡西循着声音走向厨房，鸣人正在准备晚饭。在他的便服，橘色体恤和黑色休闲裤之外，鸣人还穿着带手里剑图案的围裙。  
  
“好香，晚饭吃什么？”在做焦了好几天的饭菜后，鸣人学会了烹饪卡卡西最爱的几道菜。  
  
“煎秋刀鱼和茄子味增汤。”  
  
“这是和平协议吗？”鸣人没有回答，忙于装盘。卡卡西为他早上的行为感到有些不自在，他有些反应过度了。  
  
“鸣人，听着，我……”当鸣人把碟子放到他面前的时候，卡卡西开始了自己的道歉。  
  
“真的很对不起，卡卡西老师！”鸣人打断他，深深鞠躬，避开了与他的眼神接触，只是红着脸死死盯着地看。“我没有贬低你的意思，我真的非常尊重你，你是最好的忍者和队友。请接收我最诚恳的道歉！”  
  
卡卡西盯着他看。尽管听到这样的道歉非常温暖——倒不是说他真的需要，但这还是让人感到温暖——他为鸣人的措辞感到不适应，太正式了，乃至僵硬，真是奇怪。  
  
鸣人在他的沉默里轻微地颤抖。‘ _他吓到了_ 。’卡卡西意识到。上忍无声地蹲了下来，看着鸣人的脸，男孩把眼睛闭得紧紧。卡卡西不喜欢自己看到的这副表情，所以他戳了戳鸣人的脸。  
  
“嘛，鸣人，是你吗？”他调笑地问道，“你看起来很像他，但是听起来不像。”他又戳了一下，“我不觉得他会这么礼貌。”戳，“你是哪里来的冒名犯？”  
  
“你在做什么啊？”鸣人推开卡卡西，使他们可以保持距离，“我在试图体贴你，尊重你的感受，而你就这样奇奇怪怪的反应。”  
  
“啊，这就对了！想念你，鸣人。”  
  
“你在搞什么鬼啊！”鸣人躲开了卡卡西薅他头发的手。  
  
“我也很抱歉，鸣人。”卡卡西抓住了鸣人的手臂，把他拉向了他们的沙发。那份代表道歉的晚餐得等等他们了。“我早上不应该那样说话。”看到鸣人准备抗议，卡卡西举起一只手来。“先让我说我。我知道你不是在说我弱小或者炫耀。你说了类似的话，但是我知道你没有不好的意思。”他把自己摔进沙发，拉着鸣人一起坐了下来。  
  
“你怎么会知道呢？你怎么知道那不是真的刻薄？”  
  
“因为 _你_ 不是刻薄的人，而我很难真的相信你会说侮辱的话。我是说，你不会故意这么做。有时候你用了错误的词汇，但你不想要伤害任何人。我不知道你想说什么，但我知道你用他们表达一些好的事情。对我来说，这就足够了。”  
  
鸣人看起来快要哭了，“我只是想说小李他们不再是小孩了，也变得非常强大，而你当时在讨论天才和你的家族有多么全能。”现在他真的开始落泪，‘ _我能做些什么_ ？’卡卡西想，‘ _拥抱他？我没带纸巾_ 。’“我知道你不是在炫耀，傲慢地自夸什么的，你只是在说你有什么，那很棒，而已。”  
  
“你看？”卡卡西微笑，希望能有所安慰，“我知道你无意如此。”他想着， _我得起来，给他拿点纸巾，但他会不会觉得我讨厌他哭？_  
  
“但是为什么你那么生气呢？”鸣人艰难道，“你把我吓坏了。”‘ _是我害他哭了_ 。’  
  
“我不知道。”卡卡西犹疑，“大概是你昨晚嘲笑我的话，让我有点生气了？那就好像，你不想要我了。”  
  
“嘲笑你？”  
  
“我们聊狗和狗崽的时候。”鸣人满是泪水的脸上出现了然。  
  
“我不是在嘲笑你，我只是被一个我有过的想法逗乐了。”鸣人忽然脸红了，带着满颊的眼泪。坦白说，这让人目眩。“我……我问过牙，赤丸是什么品种。”他停顿，眼神飘向远处。他的眼泪终于停下了，“结果牙涛涛不决地给我介绍了各种名种，以及他们的性格特质。”吞咽声，“昨天，当你对能看见奶狗那么兴奋的时候，我突然想起了他和我说过的话，就是，有一种狗让我想起了你。”鸣人闭上了嘴。  
  
“真的？”  
  
“你就好像大白熊犬一样。”鸣人脱口而出。  
  
“啊哈？”  
  
“就是像熊一样的山地犬，有超蓬松的白毛，和——”  
  
“我知道他们长什么样，只是为什么我会让你想起他们呢？”  
  
“啊……牙说……它们很聪明，又很独立。有时候不会严格按照主人所要求的做，你知道，有点懒。”  
  
“我知道你是怎么想到的了，但是那解释不了为什么你在那时候突然想起这个。”  
  
“如果你见过他们放松的样子，他们看上去并不很危险。”鸣人继续道。  
  
“然后？”  
  
“但是他们极度忠诚，并且愿意保护他们的犬群和所爱。他们生气的时候可以变得很可怕。”  
  
“尽管看起来不是这样，但你赢得了他们的信任后，会很亲近你。”  
  
“鸣人……”  
  
“他们开心的时候简直漂亮得不行。从懒洋洋的独行侠到快乐的河马的改变，这简直就是我见过的最可爱的事了。”  
  
“从懒洋洋的独行侠，到快乐的河马？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“快乐的河马？”“对。”  
  
沉默。在你听到自己让人想到狗的时候，你能说些什么呢？作为一个狗的召唤者，也许应该感到骄傲？但是被称为快乐的河马……或者懒洋洋的独行侠……  
  
“我是想说。”鸣人犹豫地开口。“我知道你很温柔，但不想到处宣扬这一点……一开始你给我带的那篮子蔬菜让我有些惊讶，但是……当我开始注意的时候，我发现你真的很关心小樱和我。你只是不会大张旗鼓地展示关怀和爱护，但是我们总是能感受到，你是那样竭尽所能地保护我们。我能注意到，在我们被威胁的时候你能有多暴怒，在波之国的任务里，你真的变得很吓人……”鸣人深呼吸。“所以在讨论你的家族，和你有多么强大与聪明的时候……我只是突然想到，尽管你没有真的说出‘我爱你’三个字，但你总是用爱和保护包裹着我们。我看到你对那些露出笑脸的时候……我们聊起犬冢家族和狗的时候，我思考过你的性格特质，所以……你知道，把你和他比较起来不是很困难……我真的很喜欢大白熊。”  
  
在某个时刻，大概是“用爱和保护包裹我们”哪里开始——卡卡西的大脑就停转了。他语塞，盯着鸣人看，而鸣人也这么看着他，似乎误解了为什么没有得到回答。  
  
“对不起，我没法真的解释这个。我不是想要喊你是狗，这是个称赞。”鸣人无助地微笑，“看起来，我但凡是说话就会把事情搞糟。对不起。我实在是。”这句话把卡卡西重新开机了。  
  
“为什么你在道歉？”  
  
“我让你伤心了，不是吗？”  
  
“不，我只是很惊讶。”卡卡西把他的骄傲咽下去，并试图把他惯于在社交中尴尬的那部分自我踢到内心深处，这太重要了。“我从不知道你是那样想的。知道你这样喜欢我，我很感动。”鸣人小小地微笑，拖着脚凑近了一点。‘ _现在，显然，他需要拥抱。他总是需要这个_ 。’于是卡卡西允许他依偎得更近了。“你今天道歉的太多了。”  
  
“我以为我完全搞砸了。就是这样而已。”  
  
“你喊过我大叔、变态、炫耀鬼。你以前不会道歉的。”鸣人瑟缩，“你以前没担心过这些。”  
  
“鸣人。”  
  
“确实如此。”鸣人承认。卡卡西等待着。鸣人看起来痛苦得过分，也许他为使卡卡西伤心而感到自责，但这并不能解释他看起来如此沮丧。  
  
“成为一只危险的毛茸茸山地犬对我来说也还凑合。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“那么，和这只适合抱抱的老狗说说，你为什么看起来那么难过？”  
  
“我从没说过大白熊适合抱抱。”  
  
“但他们看起来就很适合。”  
  
“所以你也应该被抱抱？”  
  
卡卡西眼带笑意，指了指自己的头发，“如果你告诉我你出了什么事，我就让你摸我的头发。保证柔软。”  
  
“你听起来就像帕克和他的肉垫。”鸣人笑了，“然而你会脸红。”卡卡西清了清嗓子。这有点让人尴尬，但显然让气氛轻松了一些。  
  
“你知道，这就是为什么雏田和我分手了。”一阵沉默后，鸣人咕哝道。他重重地倚在了卡卡西身上，无意识地在这位上忍的膝盖上扭动，而上忍也下意识地用手臂环住了他，把前额抵在鸣人背上。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我说话的方式，我毫无保留的方式，我为梦想而活的方式。她说我不够体贴，和她预料的不同。”鸣人叹息，在他的怀抱里转过身来，“她说，她觉得我应该很温柔、友善、孤独，也许很固执，也很有竞争意识。但我不是她想象的样子。我把村子放在一切之前，而她注意到我没有将她特别对待。我会毫不犹豫地保护所有人，而不是她一个人的英雄。我是所有人的英雄。”又一次叹息，“她说她可以处理这些，但每次我去说一下梦想和平和成为火影以外的话的时候，要么就是拉面，要么就是公然的侮辱。”鸣人合拢眼睛，“她处理不来这个。雏田说，当她离开我的时候，她感谢于我为她所做的一切，但很显然我们俩最好分开，让她就做一个遥远的仰慕者。”  
  
“你说了什么？”  
  
鸣人悲伤地微笑，没有睁开眼睛。“‘你知道，我就是这样的，我没有想要伤害你。’而她看起来很受伤。‘那就是问题所在，鸣人君。’”鸣人归于沉寂。他的微笑与他平日里的那个截然不同，使他看起来几乎丑陋。  
  
怒气在卡卡西心中升腾。他竭尽自制力以保证自己不会立刻起身，冲向日向宅。问题出在哪儿？鸣人是那么天真与无害，难道问题是他没办法选择正确的用词吗？是她的幻灭，是她不愿意面对现实！  
  
“反正啊，卡卡老师，你今天早上发火的时候，多少让我想起了雏田说的话。”  
  
“不要拿她和我比较。”  
  
“卡卡西？”鸣人的眼睛突然睁开了，用他闪烁的，睁圆了的眼睛看着卡卡西。卡卡西收紧拢手臂，抱紧了他。  
  
“我永远也不会对你说，你是个问题。我甚至想也不会想你有什么问题。”上忍轻易地抓住了鸣人的视线，“永远也不要为你是这样的你而道歉，鸣人。”那双蓝眼睛柔软下来，忧郁依然在徘徊，但他的微笑逐渐浮出水面。“我为你是这样的你而喜欢你，鸣人。我花了很长时间去弄明白你是多么好的人，但是至少我实在尝试理解你，去观察你，去明白你所想要的。重要的部分在于，你必须要看到藏在表面下的……”突然一只小麦色的手掌覆到他的头上，温柔地摩挲他的头发。  
  
“谢谢你，卡卡西。”鸣人对他微笑，又坏笑，“我猜，我俩得躲开雏田一阵子，对吗？不管头发柔软与否，对待他们的时候，你可能做不到那样柔软了。”  
  
TBC


	4. 间幕1.1 ：接踵而来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章翻译：马甲  
> 本章校对：落幕

 

任务分为很多种，而不同的忍者也有擅长的任务类型。如果有人去问鸣人的朋友，他们都会清楚地表明：“鸣人和卧底任务？”然后捧腹大笑。通常来说，鸣人不仅同意他们的观点，还会和他们笑得一样开心。但现在他与小樱站在纲手的办公室里，面对火影和鹿丸，对方刚刚告知他们其中一人得要去执行卧底任务。

 

“计划，”鹿丸解释，“非常简单，真的。我们正在监视的那个团体已经意识到自己被追踪，他们开始减少动作，变得低调。我们想要让他们以为我们只派出了C级任务的人手，所以我们会派出一个伪装成平民的女忍将他们引出来。这个任务的重点是，这个诱饵演技得足够拙劣，同时还能在必要的时刻保护自己。”

 

“你不能派个真正的间谍吗？”小樱问。说实话，他们两个都知道自己不适合这个任务。

 

“如果目的只是为了渗透组织的话，可以。”纲手说，“但问题是，他们手上有人质，我们得要把她也救出来。”

 

“因为我们不知道我们在对付什么，所以必须做好最坏的打算，”鹿丸对他们说，“她可能已经死了，但也可能还活着，既然如此，我们得尽一切努力去救她。因此我们得要派个人进去，找到她，并且尽可能毫发无伤地逃出来。然而我们队那个绑架团伙了解得并不多，不清楚他们的能力和实力。”

 

“等等。”鸣人打断道，“这是你之前跟我和卡卡老师说过的那个团伙吗，婆婆？”

 

“实际上，是的。他们绑架的那位忍者就是第三班原来的领队，她去执行卧底任务后，很有可能已经被发现了。我们已经有一个月没有收到她的消息了。”

 

“想要救她，我们必须先让他们低估我们的实力。然后我们想让他们把你们中的一个带到他们的据点里，你们的主要目标是定位并解救那位女忍。完成之后，你们只管逃跑。理想上来说，你们应该能够隐秘地行动，但是在最糟糕的状况下，他们会发现你们，然后你们就不得不对上一群数量未知、能力不明、训练有素的忍者。因为我们不知道我们的救援目标现在是什么状态，我们必须假设我们会遭遇很多上忍级的强大忍者。要混进去很容易，但是在那之后……我们最好的选择就是派出某个能够应对复杂状况、并且能单挑整个村子的忍者。”

 

“所以，”鸣人总结，“你不知道怎么救她，就只能派出你最厉害的忍者，在必要的情况下摧毁那个地方？”

 

“你们两个都有相当的实力，我相信你们能够活着回来，”纲手低头看着她的文件，“卡卡西忙着训练他的下忍小队，佐井目前在统筹自来也的间谍网络，佐助在哪儿——鬼知道在哪儿。大和负责后援，你们俩是最适合的人选。”

 

鸣人叹了口气。他不会让小樱接下这个任务的，这个组织绑架和贩卖的就是平民女性，谁知道他们会对自己的猎物做些什么，“好吧，我什么时候走？”小樱扭过头，愤怒地看向他。‘该死，她知道我为什么这么做。’他无辜地对她笑了起来，“怎么了，小樱？你得留在医院拯救生命，不是吗？这个任务对我的训练也有好处，我最近唯一做的事就是阅读无聊的历史书、听婆婆的抱怨或是忍受卡卡老师对健康饮食的唠叨。我得出去透透气，好吗？”这里有一半的假话，卡卡西不唠叨，他只会把食物放到你面前，盯着你直到你吃完。

 

“我从不啰嗦，鸣人，”纲手危险地微笑，“两天内你必须出发。明天过来的时候我会给你做简报。你和卡卡西的试婚期会在你离开的这段时间暂停。解散。”

 

小樱和鸣人飞快地离开了。

 

“我可以胜任这个任务！你没必要把它抢下来。”小樱训斥他。鸣人陪她往医院的方向走去，她现在大多时候都待在那里。

 

“我知道。但是我是认真的，这里需要你。我消失几个星期也没关系，但你不在的时候，很有可能有人会死。”这番话似乎让她冷静了一点。

 

“你想去吃一乐吗？我们很久没有一起去了，我可以请客。”小樱提议。鸣人有一丝动心，他一个星期没有吃过拉面了。但卡卡西现在应该已经准备了午餐。

 

“抱歉，卡卡老师通常会做午餐，他现在大概在等我……或许明天？”小樱听着他的解释，停了下来。

 

“卡卡西老师会做饭？”

 

“会，他很会做饭。实际上，大多数时候他还会准备早晚餐。”

 

“我明白了。那明天再见。”

 

鸣人跟小樱挥手道别，她最后的样子有些古怪。‘无所谓了。’

 

在回去的路上，鸣人意识到他得把自己的任务告诉卡卡西。不知道为什么，这让他感到一丝害怕。

 

他们的一天开始得还算愉快。他们一起吃了早餐，鸣人接着前往火影楼，而卡卡西则去探望慰灵碑。在训练了他的下忍小队之后，卡卡西回到家开始做午餐。但是在鸣人回家的时候，他看上去有些害怕卡卡西。金发青年避开了他的眼神，回避了所有对话。他甚至试图不跟卡卡西待在同样一个房间。上忍本会将这归为年轻人的荷尔蒙作祟，但在鸣人以为卡卡西没注意的时候，常常用愧疚的眼神看着他。这让卡卡西感到好奇了，但他是个有耐心的人——他回到自己的图书馆，用书籍来吸引自己的注意力。显然，鸣人有事情要告诉他，但还未准备好开口。卡卡西等了几个小时，才听到门口传来怯懦的敲门声。

 

鸣人进入房间，深吸了口气，并以生平最快的语速朝卡卡西喊：“婆婆想让我参与一个S级任务。”

 

“所以？”卡卡西误将他的停顿当做自己插话的时机，鸣人又吸了口气并继续开始喊叫，这次他的语速慢了下来。

 

“因为我是最适合这个任务的人选，她便让这次例外了——你知道，简单任务什么的。”深呼吸，

“唔……”

 

“我很抱歉我有真正的任务而你只能被困在木叶。”鸣人深深地鞠了个躬。

 

“这……”

 

“还有，我会离开一段时间。婆婆说我们的一个月期限在我回来之后才会继续。我希望你不——”

 

“鸣人！够了！”卡卡西为自己的反应红了脸，这举动一点都不像他。实际上，他一点都不喜欢大声说话，因为这暗示着他自己的情感波动。

 

鸣人盯着他，在他们认识的这么多年里，卡卡西从来没有对他大过嗓门，“没事的，你可以去参加任务，我也不为自己没有任务而生气。我搞得定。”停顿，“你会离开多久？”

 

“我不知道，直到他们不需要我为止。这是个长期任务，其他大国也有参与。”

 

“任务内容是什么？”

 

“机密。”卡卡西点了点头，毕竟是S级任务。

 

“我应该去收拾了。”鸣人嘀咕，把卡卡西留在图书馆里。

 

“我搞得定，我之前就搞定过。”接着他意识到‘鸣人参加的是长期的S级任务。无论漩涡鸣人是不是救世主，他毕竟还是凡躯。他会死掉，留下卡卡西一个人。 “我想我能搞定。”卡卡西低语。

 

在鸣人同意执行这个任务的时候，他叹了口气，正如他现在也在唉声叹气。他用色诱术变身成了一位“成熟版”的女性的自己。在茶之国，没有人认得出这个术。他的查克拉控制在这几年里提升了很多，而他的查克拉储备又比其他忍者多出好几倍，所以他可以长时间地保持自己变身的状态。来自另外两国的忍者小队正看着他，以防出现什么意外。目前，他穿着一身刚刚过膝的蓝色连衣裙，据纲手说那颜色衬出了他的眼睛。他没有穿鞋，因为鸣人穿着高跟连站都站不起来。而据小樱说，除高跟鞋之外的一切都会破坏他的造型。

 

他的第一个目标是与绑架团伙接触，“抱歉，先生？”鸣人看见一个男子坐在市场中央的长凳上，他直觉地认为那男人有些可疑。虽然他看上去像是个普通的老人，白发近乎透明，皮肤黝黑。他有一张圆脸、窄小的鼻子和薄唇，笑起来时卷在一张褶皱的网里。他的姿势放松：手臂放在大腿上，身体微微前屈。他的衣服得体，但显然已经有些年岁，让人感觉他希望被当作重要人物，但实际上身份平平。那身深蓝色的上装看起来有些褪色，而黑色裤子上也打了很多补丁。总而言之，他是个不满足于自己地位的男人，但又试图用幽默掩盖自己的不满足。然而，鸣人却一点都不相信他那副“坐在长凳上休憩的普通老人”的形象。

 

“女士，您还好吗？”男人说道，他已经回答了好一阵，正等待着鸣人的回应。

 

“噢！”下忍笑了起来，“抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”

 

“没事儿，我们都会这么干，”两人都笑了，“现在，我能为你做些什么？”

 

“实际上，我在想，我是否能为您提供帮助？”鹿丸曾经指示，让他直接与行踪可疑的人接触，向他们示好。

 

“为什么你觉得我需要帮助？”

 

鹿丸曾经逼迫他背下了一整套可能发生的对话的剧本，而这就是其中一个，“噢，你知道，你看上去有些孤独。所以我想你会想要跟人聊聊。”

 

“聊聊？”鹿丸居然能够精准地预测每一句话，着实十分诡异。

 

“是的。像是你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么？我相信我能向你学习很多东西。”他挤出一个微笑。

男人看着他，上下打量，仿佛在估算一颗水果的价格，“年轻的女士，我觉得你误会了。我不打算跟妓丨女‘打发时间’。”

鸣人眨了眨眼，张开嘴，又慢慢合上。他能听到九喇嘛在他脑子里疯狂大笑。他的色诱术就像是鸣人的女性翻版，没错，它确实被称之为色诱术，所以他表现得有些轻佻，并稍微改变了自己的体格。而且他也并不知道自己的女性版本应该长成什么样子，但考虑到他的忍者训练，他的身材应该会更加结实，不那么精巧。性感并不意味着他是个妓女、或者十分轻浮，或是其他什么的。无论如何，这个男人还是将女性鸣人——行为举止完全正常的，甚至并没有尝试变得性感撩人的鸣人——当成了妓女。

 

“你怎么回事！”鸣人嘶声道，“不管是为什么你那变态的脑子会把我当成妓女，你都错了！我，已婚，家庭幸福，不过是为你看到你从早到下午都一个人坐在这儿，为你的孤独感到难过而已！”鸣人向男人亮出自己的戒指，气鼓鼓地离开了。那不是卡卡西和鸣人的结婚戒指，他们俩没有戒指。不过因为在平民中间，到了一定岁数还没有结婚是不得体的，因此大和和鸣人同意以夫妻的身份伪装自己。在一个月之前，他们以新婚夫妇的身份搬到了这个镇子里。这让大和身为鸣人配偶的时间甚至超过了卡卡西的，鸣人为此感到恼怒，不仅仅是因为纲手再次让他结婚——再一次地，这不过是个假身份，但是他还是感到苦恼。

 

他们两人都对目前的局面感到尴尬。鸣人甚至渴望陪他来的是卡卡西。这不仅仅是因为假结婚的缘故（几乎同时，结了两次，两次都是跟他的队友和上级）。他们的新婚身份似乎开始磨灭他们的友情，因为大和奋力地坚持让一切保持专业。卡卡西不会这样把鸣人推开，即使只是为了任务，银发忍者也能当没事儿人一样，演好自己的角色，甚至还会在期间以调戏并困扰鸣人取乐。即使是在他们真实的婚姻中，在定义好他们的关系之后，卡卡西也一直应对如流。

 

鸣人顿了顿，他正在为晚餐选购食材。截至目前为止，卡卡西和鸣人完成了一切期望。他们签了文件，搬到了一起，融入了彼此的生活……如果鸣人足够狡猾，他还能把偶尔的拥抱变成长时间的依偎。他真心地喜欢他们在一起的时光，但如果卡卡西并不这么觉得呢？如果他们的婚姻对卡卡西来说不过是又一个应该完成的任务呢？话又说回来，鸣人为什么要在乎这个？

 

“亲爱的？”

 

鸣人从他正在查看的茄子中抬起头，大和找到了他。因为他们在公共场合，他觉得需要接近他的妻子。

 

“茄子？你确实很喜欢做那个汤。”

 

“嘛，老公！”鸣人做了个鬼脸，“这是我最喜欢的。”其实酱油茄子味增汤是他唯一会做的菜（显然杯面不是可以给你丈夫做的菜式）。这是卡卡西的天才策略：如果鸣人只会做他最喜欢的菜，他就能更多地享受这道菜。所以在这道菜后，他就不再教鸣人做饭了。

 

“如果你想的话，我愿意在今后每一天都吃茄子。”这话就说得有点过火了。

 

无论如何，鸣人试图接上他的话，“我们今后的每一天，亲爱的。”他随机选了一根茄子，付了钱，并愉快地牵住大和的手。他们手牵手来到了住处，试图让自己看上去自然，并深爱彼此。他和卡卡西之前从来没有牵过手。

 

门在他们身后关上的那个瞬间，大和就松开了他的手，进了浴室。如果绑架集团对他们起了疑心，那么他们现在很有可能正在被监视。为了万无一失，他们甚至在家里也会进行伪装。鸣人慢慢地走向厨房，开始准备晚餐。他不知道为什么雏田和卡卡西都那么喜欢做饭，‘不要把我跟她比较。’卡卡西那时听起来十分愤怒。所以鸣人在尝试，他确实尝试了。卡卡西说鸣人是个很棒的人，他从来不认为他的性格有缺陷。所以他相信他，鸣人应该相信他。但是雏田从来都不擅长撒谎，卡卡西却对此十分精通。

 

附赠片段：

 

鸣人离开几天之后，卡卡西决定他可以去拜访一下新生的狗崽。在卡卡西还是个下忍的时候，当时的犬冢家族首领就建议他去看看一窝新生儿。小狗崽应当与陌生人接触，而卡卡西作为狗通灵兽的契约者，与狗崽接触再适合不过了。爪是第一代亲眼见证为什么旗木家族是狗通灵兽的契约者：无论是卡卡西和狗崽都不想跟彼此分开。年轻的卡卡西字面意义上地洋溢着喜悦，虽然他很努力地在掩饰这一点。

 

所以当爪看到一个三十岁的成年男性坐在一窝狗崽中间时，她没有丝毫意外。他被八只狗崽包围，每只都在试图赢得他的注意力。眼下，他怀里正抱着两只，嘴上发出甜蜜的赞美声。卡卡西笑得无拘无束，触摸他们的爪子，赞美他们的柔软。他抚摸他们的毛发，并评论他们的光泽。当一只狗崽越过她的兄弟试图靠近卡卡西时，他愉快地轻笑。上忍没有注意到爪，她也没有打扰他。他们曾无声地同意爪绝对不能在他人面前提起卡卡西在狗崽面前的表现。在他加入下忍小队之前，与新生狗崽见面是卡卡西唯一允许自己放松的时间。在他的下忍小队死亡之后，卡卡西便不再来了。

 

爪微笑起来。在九尾袭击过后的第一窝新生儿是一窝斗牛犬。一位暗部出现在这里，他没有跟新生儿互动，甚至没有靠近他们，他沉默不语、一动不动那难过。但光是从他的姿势，她也能看出男人内心感到平静。在那之后，卡卡西便再次开始拜访。爪把这变成了某种仪式：只要有狗崽降生，她就会通知凯，对方并不明白事情的原委，但大概明白它的重要性。所以凯会将消息告诉卡卡西，而卡卡西便会“顺便”跟他们一起训练并“碰巧”提起一窝新生狗崽，然后申请来探望他们。

 

“好了，这可不太友好。不要这样咬你兄弟。”卡卡西教训其中一只狗崽，“我就在这儿，我不会离开的。”狗狗吠了一声，卡卡西大笑起来，“不，我不能跟你一起住。我相信你妈妈会同意，但是我现在也有一个家了。”一声怒吼，“嘛，嘛，别这样。”那位暗部闻起来像干涸的血、仇恨和懊悔。而卡卡西闻起来则像担忧、满足和温暖的阳光。

 

爪认为，鉴于这孩子所经历的一切，他值得世界上所有的狗崽。


	5. 间幕1.2 今天的卡卡西也操碎了心

 

 

**Interlude 1, Part 2: Kakashi cannot catch a break**

 

 

“咲老师！”鸣人走近正举着橙色小书阅读的银发女性，“你在做什么？”

 

“鸣人君，我只是在读书。你呢？” ‘小鬼，快醒醒！’

 

“我想问，你想不想来切磋一下？我们很久没有一起修炼了！”‘ _你根本没和她一起修炼过，你都不认识她！’_

 

“对不起，鸣人君，我有点忙。”她抱歉地示意，裸露的面孔上展现出一丝微笑。

 

‘ _拜托了，小鬼，我知道你很困惑，但是放纵于这种幻梦实在太不像你会做的事了_ 。’“哦，算了吧，你明明看过那本书！”

 

“嘛，嘛，但我还是很享受它。”

 

‘ _他真的很喜欢你。如果你不相信，醒过来，自己问他。难道你想要一无所知_ _地带着懊悔死去吗_ _？_ ’

 

 

**同时**

 

是的，他很担心。毕竟自从鸣人奔赴任务，已经有一个月飞逝而过。但他没有那么明显地表现出来，不是吗？早些时候，卡卡西遇见了小樱，对方睁大眼睛，转身就逃——从她的老师、她的队长、她的朋友身边逃走，如果卡卡西敢于如此自称。他看起来有那么危险吗？

 

他带着自己的小队去了火影办公室。孩子们希望能得到自己的第一个C级任务，而卡卡西并没不认同。他这样说过好几次，但他的队伍没有听。总的来说，孩子总是不愿意认真听取理性意见。所以卡卡西让帕克给纲手带了个口信。帕克应该已经汇报了他队伍的进步，并转达了卡卡西不愿意让小队开始C级任务的建议，尽管队员们的个人能力已经足以胜任，他们的团队合作糟糕透顶。他们甚至还不如当年的第七班。

 

当他们步入纲手的办公室，卡卡西发现她完全处于火影模式。这还不错，专业些总是好的；但是看到纲手表现得像是个真正的领袖——没有什么暴力铁拳，乱丢东西并破坏公共财物的场景——也是令人生畏的。纲手倾听了他们的请求，找出四个文件夹。一个是关于三班总体的报告：任务报告、以及对他们进度的周报，也许也有帕克的报告的笔记。剩下的三个包含了每个下忍成员各自的信息。纲手打开其中一个下忍的文件夹，并开始对他们的能力进行全面评估。她耐心地与每个人交谈，聊聊他们这六个月之前的模样和后来的进展。更不要说他们在没有上忍老师的情况下独自修炼了三个月。在整个对话中，卡卡西都在想为什么纲手花了这么长时间去探讨这些。他原本以为对方会坚决地命令：“不批准，解散。”而非这种举动。

 

“我必须说，过去几周你们进步斐然。”纲手结束了她的独白。卡卡西的学生简直因为骄傲而熠熠生辉， “然而，有证据表明，你们为了执行任务而伤害队友。”

 

“牺牲是无法避免的，纲手大人。”他的一名学生说。可悲的是，说出这句话的是他们满怀抱负的医疗忍者。星的棕色头发长及大腿，被主人编梳整齐。他穿着跟卡卡西一样的忍者长裤，一条有黑色封编的奶油色上衣，以及和制式的忍者凉鞋。即使他所接受的教育让他一开始就在为成为忍者做准备，来自于平民家庭的星也总是畏于主动发言。通常他只是躲在某一位队友身后，让他们来处理这些。他的开口已经让人惊讶，而他所说的内容对卡卡西来说几乎有些惊悚了。

 

“确实，有时候，牺牲是不可避免的。除了牺牲并忍耐，我们别无选择。而这就是重点：你们不能选择牺牲彼此，即使任务再重要也不可以。某个人在某个时候决定为了你牺牲自己，而你必须忍耐，继续前行，而这个人的牺牲才会有意义的。”

 

“卡卡西老师也这么说过。”女孩接话道，她蓝绿色的头发束成了马尾辫。卡美子尤为擅长体术。她来自于一个不太知名也没有什么大贡献的家族，但对木叶的忠诚并没有打折扣。与她的头发相配，她穿着蓝绿色的、背后带着家徽的上衣，黑色短裤、黑色手套、脚踝的护具，和又一双制式忍者凉鞋。“但是为什么？为什么要经历毫无意义的忍耐和牺牲？在忍者的世界里，每个人都为他们自己而战斗，以保护自己。为什么要管那些弱小的人？”她的队友认可地点头。卡卡西再一次震惊。他完全地错估了自己的队伍。他总是觉得，队员们有一些信任危机，所以才无法进行团队合作。然而不，他们根本不相信于团队的力量。纲手什么都没有说，她只是观察着他的反应。她有预期到这样的结果吗？

 

“你们都这么想吗？”卡卡西严肃地问，瞪着他们所有人。尽管有些犹豫，三个人都点了点头。“那么你们都不配拥有下忍的名号。”

 

“但是，纲手大人说了……”他对他们太温和了。卡卡西总是想要弥补他在第七班时做错的事情。他以前以为，第三班需要时间去适应他们的新老师，毕竟失去他们第一个指导上忍对他们打击很大。鸣人费了很大劲去接受天藏，他那时认为自己必须支持卡卡西。他先入为主地假设第三班也会有类似的反应。他觉得，也许是第一个指导上忍的离去导致了这个队伍的分裂，而他得从头开始去建立团队。他 **从未** 曾想，第三班只是拒绝团队合作。

 

“你们的忍者技巧有很大进步。”卡卡西冷静地接话，声音和体态都没有暴露他的惊讶与延误，“但如果你不能用火的意志去支撑你的技巧，这些都毫无意义。”他转向自己的队员，完全无视纲手，“我已经带你们见过了慰灵碑。每一个在岗位上死去的忍者，不，每一位死去的忍者都会被铭记，因为他们为了守护而生。你现在能站在这里，是因为他们，那些你甚至都不认识的人在第四次忍者大战中拯救了你们的生命。有了在第四次忍战中死去的忍者，你们现在才能活着。他们并不比你们弱小，他们保护着弱小。保护并不只是一种义务。每一个忍者，下忍也好，暗部也好，都应该愿意为他或她的所爱而死。无论在什么情况下，他或她会都愿意保护别人！”卡卡西觉得他大概完成了自己有生以来最糟糕的动员演讲，但至少他让人印象深刻。他的下忍们看起来有些萎靡。上忍眯起了自己的眼睛，“星，为什么你想要成为忍者？”

 

“我记不得了。”

 

“卡美子。”

 

“这是家族的传统。我强大得足以成为一个忍者，所以我就这么做了。”

 

“希夫。”

 

“我是个孤儿。成为忍者可以让我赚到钱，也让我能够自保。”村子只会为孤儿提供基础的衣物。希夫和鸣人的情况不一样。村子拒绝给鸣人提供任何帮助，所以鸣人必须得依靠三代而生活。猿飞日斩没有强迫鸣人成为一个“标准”的正常忍者。也许是出于对鸣人所遭受的一切的愧疚，日斩甚至支持了鸣人对于橙色的疯狂迷恋。希夫是不一样的。他完全被木叶所抚育，所以他不得不遵守一些标准的流程。他穿着黑色的忍者裤，类似于卡卡西所着的一个袖子上带着红色漩涡的黑色衬衫，以及制式的鞋子。希夫试图在这身穿着中做出不同，所以在手臂上系了彩色的布，作为实施幻术的工具。考虑到这一切，希夫和鸣人是不一样的。他被体制所保护，而非憎恨。这个下忍不需要保护他自己。

 

卡卡西感到绝望。他怎么能没注意到？他的团队缺失了那、么、多。他根本找不到切入点。

 

“然而，星，卡美子和希夫，这不是你们对你们第一位老师所说的话，不是吗？”纲手插嘴道。‘ _对了！在她的报告里，_ _星_ _想要保护他的兄弟姐妹和所爱的村子，_ _卡美子_ _想要让自己的家族自豪，而_ _希夫_ _想要成为比漩涡鸣人更棒的榜样人物：就算没有父母_ _和名声_ _，你也可以成为英雄…_ ’“所以，为什么不告诉你们的火影和老师，是什么让你们突然改变了自己的心意？”

 

他们三个都迟疑了，“当咲老师走的时候，她说，她没法回来了。”希夫开口道。

 

卡美子接话：“她说，她去的那个任务是她一直等待的机会。一个离开木叶的机会。”

 

星继续补充：“她告诉我们她不想伤害我们，但是间谍的忠诚是非常脆弱的。她必须离开木叶。”安静持续了一秒钟。卡卡西竭尽自己保持冷静。一个叛逃的忍者并不是什么好消息。

 

“你们都改变了佩戴护额的方式，为什么呢？”纲手缓慢地问，声音并没有透露出任何情绪。下忍们互相看着彼此，他们的护额都紧紧地贴着自己的前额。

 

“我们……有吗？”希夫问。

 

“给我看你们的前额。”卡卡西要求道。他不会喜欢这个的。希夫解开了自己的护额，露出了一道封印。他的队友们也有一样的东西。

 

房间里一片安静。突然，纲手大叫着召唤了静音，后者立刻出现。“召集所有卡卡西班的成员，拷问部的封印专家，顺便奈良鹿丸也叫过来。 **现在** **！** ”静音飞快地离开了。

 

“为什么你们不告诉我？”卡卡西问道。他能理解纲手的怒火。木叶失去了一位忍者，而这位忍者现在威胁到了一个重要的任务。但是为什么他的小队会这样做？

 

“咲老师说，这是我们作为第三班的最后一个任务。在她走后，我们不能把我们当做一个团队。她想给我们最后一份礼物：认识到忍者生活的真相就是死亡。死亡无法共享。你会独自死去，因此必须独自为存活战斗。”

 

“什么导致你们放弃了这个任务？”

 

“我们从没看过你那么激动，卡卡西老师。如果你相信保护一个人才使我们成为忍者……才使一切变得值得……那也许，咲老师是错的。”说罢，小樱、佐井和奈良进入了房间。三人看起来都为自己突然被召集感到困惑。

 

“第三班，你们跟着泽木桑，他会帮你们解释封印的作用，以及如何移除它。解散。”纲手说道，“你们的上忍老师需要立刻奔赴一个S级任务。卡卡西，你有特定的人选来暂时替代你的职责吗？”

 

“迈特凯。”他不知道这是不是某种程度的惩罚，“好吧，第三班明早八点集合。”

 

“别担心。”卡卡西冲自己的下忍小队微笑。他们并没有做错。是天音咲操纵了这一切，而他可以帮助他的队员。他会帮助他们，“我会回来带你们修炼。我们会成为第三班。”三个下忍点了点头，快速离开了。

 

“发生什么事了，火影大人？S级任务？”鹿丸问道。纲手已经从抽屉里掏出纸笔，开始书写。她召唤了传信鹰，把信附上，送信使离去。

 

“我们刚刚得知有一位女人叛离了村子。她本应潜入一个绑架团伙。在这之前，当我们困惑为什么没有收到她的回音时，我们假设她只是被人发现了，并且需要帮助。”

 

鹿丸和小樱的眼睛睁大了，“你是说……”他们同时说道。

 

“是的，我将派出你们去支援帮助天音咲的忍者。立刻出发，找到漩涡鸣人。鹿丸了解这趟任务的大部分细节，由他来指挥。我需要你们尽快动身，如果有必要的话，把整个阻止掀翻，但务必把鸣人带回来。当他被木叶忍者欺骗时，他丝毫不会起疑心”

 

“小鬼！见鬼，小鬼，快醒醒！”鸣人咕哝着恢复意识，“你想做什么，毛球，我想睡一会儿！”

 

“你根本不是想要睡觉，你被人骗了，现在被和我封印在一起。我想说欢迎来到我的世界，但我现在宁可把你踹出去。”

 

鸣人坐起身来。他在自己的意识之中，面朝着九喇嘛。尽管话不太中听，狐狸看起来相当担心。这让鸣人无所适从起来。

 

“那为什么我没有真的醒着？”

 

“为你的意识能醒来所庆幸吧，这就花了你够久的了。”

 

“多久？”

 

“几乎一周。”

 

“什么！”

 

“而那还不是最糟的部分。”九喇嘛看起来累坏了，“那个把你困住的人，正控制着你的身体。”

 

“什么！”

 

“你就只会说这句话吗？”

 

“你不能告诉我你已经失去意识一周了，你的身体不受你的控制，还期待我有什么精彩的回复，好吗？！”

 

“我们得把你的封印解开。”

 

“封印?”九喇嘛叹息。

 

“一周前，你试图进入绑匪内部，也找到了那个木叶的忍者。但是你没有发现她已经叛变了。你们俩‘计划’了逃脱，她获取了你的信任，你和她说了卡卡西的事情，她利用了我们。然后现在就变成了这个样子。”

 

“她在控制我？怎么做到的？”

 

“你自己看。”这不是鸣人期待过的体验，绝不。他可以透过自己的眼睛里看到一切，并清晰地意识到这都不归自己掌控。这不像是九喇嘛占领他身体的时刻。他同样感到无助而失控，但当九喇嘛控制他时他能感觉到对方的狂怒，如同自己的情感一样。现在他知道自己的身体在移动，大概是在修炼，但他与身体失去了联系，就好像在看另一个人的动作。

 

“你的修炼怎样了，鸣人？”一个灰发、穿着短裤的女人出现在他身旁，微笑着，但深蓝色眼睛依然冷酷，一身标准木叶上忍制服整洁如新。她看起来有些不一样了，但在他面前的毫无疑问就是天音咲，他原本的营救对象。鸣人依然想不起来这一切是如何发生的，但是如果九喇嘛说她已经是个叛忍……

 

他必须把这个术解开，这一点无可争议。鸣人想看看周围、评估情况，但他的身体没有听从。事实上，他的身体根本不受他控制。

 

“很顺利，咲老师。”鸣人听到自己这么说。‘这真的很奇怪。’“我马上要完成你给我看过的新忍术了！”他听起来几乎和他自己一样。也许有一点点紧张？

 

“是这样吗？”咲从她的武器袋里拿出什么橙色的东西，‘等等，那不就是……’

 

“你真下流，咲老师，”，鸣人说， “整天沉迷黄色小说。”

 

“嘛、嘛，鸣人君。可不能这样和你的老师说话，不是吗？“咲老师轻笑。

 

“随便啦，咲老师，想一起去吃拉面吗？”

 

“如果你付钱的话？”

 

“小气鬼！”

 

“否则，我只好和我的小朋友一起在这里招待自己了。”

 

“你真恶心！”他们互相开着玩笑，向一个据说会有拉面的地方前进。

 

鸣人看着这一切，感到越来越迷惑， ‘她在模仿卡卡西老师？’，鸣人被这样的场景所困惑。她穿着同样的衣服，用类似的语气说话......

 

鸣人转向九喇嘛，“那是什么？”

 

“这就是你整整上周所表现出的样子。坦白来说，那甚至比你和卡卡西小鬼的相处更糟。”

 

“但是……为什么？”

 

“这个封印使你的意识和潜意识分离了。你看到的？那是你的潜意识在天音咲的模拟下做出的反应。”

 

“再说一次。”

 

九喇嘛叹息，“你的潜意识并不拥有自己的思维。他不会像你那样行动，而只会做出反应。这个组织正在利用这一点。他们创造出让你觉得仿佛在家里一样的环境。只要你对他们的存在感到舒适，你就不会反抗。他们发现卡卡西在你的生活中很重要。你没有告诉他们他是你的丈夫，但是他确实是你的上忍老师、你的队长，而你想要让他刮目相看的愿望实在太明显了，使得他的形象是最容易被利用的。”九喇嘛比出手势，让他再一次看向外界。咲和他自己到了拉面店，厨师小心地看着他们，提供服务，并字面意思上逃回了厨房，“如果卡卡西告诉你，这个村子都由叛忍组成，目的是创造一个无限月读的世界，你会怀疑他吗？”

 

“当然！谁会蠢到做那个？”鸣人犹豫了一秒钟，“但我不会怀疑卡卡西老师他自己？”

 

“至少你很了解你自己。所以，当有人告诉你，你的村子被敌对忍者占领，你打败了这里所有来自五大国的队伍，并且将整个村子置于绑匪的控制之下。”

 

“我做了 **什么** ？”

 

九喇嘛哼了一声，“让我寻思如果你的甜心男孩叛逃了你会做出什么。”

 

“他不是我的甜心男孩！为什么我会袭击这个村子？这里看起来只有平民居住？”

 

“那个女人说服了你，解释说他们计划绑架我爱罗并将罪名安在岩隐村头上，或者什么的。那个谎言糟糕透顶，但反正你相信了。”

 

“或是什么的？”

 

“你看，我不在乎政治的事情，不管是现实中的还是谎言里的。我在意的只是这群绑匪、骚扰癖和强奸犯，他们在利用你并牵连我来扩展他们的生意。”

 

“扩展他们的生意？”

 

“ **你是不是只会把我说的** **话用问句再复读一遍？** **”**

 

 **“那你指望我做什么？好像我能做点什么似的？我都不知道** **世界上有这种封印** **，而他们现在正在使用我的身体，我可能杀了** **一群平民，** **我甚至不知道我对大和队长做了什么！”**

 

 **“那我又该说什么？我花了一整个礼拜去弱化封印，我得看着你用我的查克拉去攻击平民：全程听着你的潜意识在那念叨得让** **咲** **老师为你骄傲！”**

 

在鸣人的精神图景之外，咲和鸣人正为什么事大笑。这让人感到有些不合时宜。所有的一切都如此。围绕着他们的人们看起来很明显被吓到了，试图保持距离。但是他的身体还坐在那里，快乐地享受自己的汤，与他的“老师”聊天。而他才和九喇嘛吵了一架。他深呼吸，再一次看向九喇嘛。

 

“对不起，九喇嘛。”并不真的期待回答，鸣人小小地微笑了一下，继续道：“很抱歉把你拖进这笔烂账里，还留你独自一人。但是，谢谢你为我做的一切。”

 

狐狸生气地喷了喷鼻息，多少为鸣人的话感到尴尬。金发青年清楚地知道九喇嘛仍不习惯表露善意，所以他试着缓解情绪，“你肯定想死我了，嗯？”

 

“别开玩笑了，我好不容易才获得点宁静！要不是你的潜意识比你还烦人，我甚至不在乎！”

 

“当然，笨狐狸。所以计划是什么？”

 

“我可没有计划。”

 

“听上去一点都不令人安心。”

 

“我已经感应到了那只丑丑的斗牛犬，就是你情人老爱召唤的那个。所以，我们现在等着他来救你就好了。”

 

“帕克？”

 

“所以，你也觉得那只斗牛犬很丑。”

 

“才没有！”

 

“行吧，所以是‘情人’暴露了他的身份。”

 

“现在不是跟我开玩笑的时候！总之，卡卡西老师在这？”

 

_‘你对他来说什么都不是，只不过是他的学生和责任，是他所爱的人留下的记忆，一个传说的幻影。漩涡鸣人不就是由他人的梦想和盼望组成的吗？’_

“我还没见过他，但我猜他们已经发现那个女人成了叛忍，所以现在针对落难少女的营救任务应该正在进行。”

 

“你的意思是落难少女们。你和我一样被困住了。”鸣人冲咕哝着的狐狸大笑。现在的情况着实不是太妙，但至少他们早晚会被救走。

 

附赠片段：

 

四人小队在枝头跳跃，沉默而快速地前往茶之国的领土。卡卡西制止了所有开启对话的尝试。小樱暗揣，他并非有意如此。围绕在他身边的阴沉气息并不明显，但有迹可循。他的姿态、行为抑或声音都没有显露他的情感。但你要不明白他是怎么想的，要不就对他一无所知。当自己没有陪伴他们进行任务或者训练的时候，卡卡西总是会很担心，就和他们会为了卡卡西独自为任务出发时的担心一样。

 

小樱敬佩卡卡西这一点，能够藏起自己所有情感，又没有丢失其中哪怕一丝。如同鸣人一样，小樱的情感总是昭然若揭。她当然可以很专业，医疗忍者总是可以在需要的情况下保持冷静。但是她总是为自己的病人感同身受，每一个她无法阻止的死亡，都让她感觉是失去了一位朋友，而不是一个陌生人。但是小樱也见过许多其他的医忍，面对了太多的死亡与悲剧后，难以承受更多的伤痛。他或她只是不再以人的角度去看待这一切。他们把医疗当做医忍必须完成的任务，如果失败了，那就只是一个任务失败了，而非是他们又直面了一次死亡。当面对这么困难的部分，有些时候你不得不如此麻痹自己。但你永远面临着在这过程中失去一部分人性的风险，为了保护自己不再受伤，而失去对他人疼痛的同情心的风险。卡卡西不会这样。他总是对他人的情感保持开放，又不会泄露自己的部分。小樱不明白为什么他对自己的部分如此缄默，但清楚哪里是他泄露出情绪的开关。

 

小樱没有问卡卡西为什么。她知道卡卡西担心鸣人的安危。在战后，当佐助决定为了任务长时间离开木叶的时候，卡卡西也是如此担忧；当小樱决定帮助砂隐村的医忍项目的时候，卡卡西也是如此担忧。这位上忍会支持他们做出的任何决定。在过去的一个月中，小樱总是为了鸣人的离开与因此造成的卡卡西的坏情绪感到内疚。也许她应该去奔赴这个任务，这样的话，卡卡西也会担心——为她而担心。然而，若是她不在此地，会有鸣人以及他们俩的日常，使卡卡西从担忧中分心；而小樱却不能为卡卡西做些什么。她知道这不是事实，他们两个经常一起出去喝一杯，或者进行切磋；有时候，卡卡西会来医院拜访她，询问关于他所读的医疗知识。她足以让他从担忧中缓一缓神。但她心有所觉，她感觉卡卡西并不只是担心鸣人。他想他了。

 


	6. 间幕1.3 睡吧 睡吧 亲爱的鸣人

 

 

他可没被逗乐。他不高兴，且显然并没能如他应有的一样冷静。最适合表达他的情绪的词汇大概是怒火中烧。卡卡西确实怒火中烧。

 

“根据目前的情况来看，鸣人现在正处于某种幻术的控制之中。他对那些……叛忍十分友好。”帕克结束了报告。当他们的小队到达现场时，他们发现联军的忍者全部都被打倒了，没有人员伤亡，但所有人都无法行动。作为忍者，他们帮不上忙，表现得非常业余，并且令人恼怒地恐惧。显然鸣人在关键时刻可以变成一股破坏的橘色旋风。他们找到了昏迷的天藏，一些砂隐的忍者正在为他治疗。因为本应保护鸣人的队伍无法为他们提供帮助，卡卡西就将帕克派到了叛忍的营地。他们占领了附近的一座村庄，甚至没有花费心思隐藏自己。他们为什么需要呢？他们不仅将鸣人挟为人质，甚至还跟他形成了某种协作。 _‘_ _冷静，卡卡西。如果你想要发挥作用，最好表现得冷静理智一点。现在着急没有什么用，至少鸣人还活着，’‘哇哦，这可真是个让自己冷静的好方法，你这天才。’卡_ 卡西叹了口气，所以现在他已经沦落到跟自己吵架的地步了。

 

在这位上忍试图保持镇定的同时，鹿丸开始向帕克询问更多信息，“所以，你是说鸣人在跟他们互动？他们有可能说服他跟他们合作吗？”那些叛忍们或许有一番值得为之奋斗的信条，如果鸣人愿意帮助他们，意味着他们渴望的不是金钱、名誉或权力，这样的话，他们或许可以先跟他们谈谈。

 

“我不确定。我只知道那个他称呼为咲老师的女人不像是你给我形容的天音咲的样子。”帕克接着简单地描述了一下她的外貌。

 

“那听起来像是卡卡西老师。”

 

“所以那个幻术会改变人的视角或记忆？”小樱推理，“或许那是个封印？卡卡西老师的下忍小队身上就有封印。如果鸣人认为天音就是卡卡西老师……”

 

“这还不是全部，小樱。”帕克继续道，“那里还有两个人，看上去与你和佐助可疑地相似。鸣人接受他们，但并没有以与你们互动的方式跟他们相处。”

 

鹿丸沉默地打开一卷卷轴，几身衣服出现，“你有闻到他们的气味吗？”帕克点头，“这些是我们确认属于那个团伙的忍者的衣服，你能辨别出他们的气味吗？”他们看着帕克嗅闻每一身衣服。

 

“是的，这身闻起来像是模仿小樱的那个女人，顺便一说，”帕克转向小樱，“你换了洗发水的牌子。我知道，它闻起来很不错。介意告诉我是哪个牌子吗？”

 

“我晚点会告诉你。”她立刻回答，不知道为什么，她看上去对告知斗牛犬的这个想法感到恐惧。

 

“那身衣服属于兰有纱，出身自云隐，因为认为她的队友拖了后腿，就杀害了他们，并离开了村子。她喜欢折磨她的敌人，精神状态很不稳定。”

 

“不是职业间谍，她或许无法很好地模仿小樱的行为。”佐井说。

 

“是的，这可能是原因之一。”鹿丸同意道，“但更有可能的是，真正的佐助和小樱跟鸣人太过亲近。假冒者是无法骗过他的。”

 

“但冒充我就很容易，因为我和鸣人没有那么亲近？”卡卡西斥了一声，他本不打算这么说，他一点都不应该这么说。从他队友发红的脸色来看，他们也意识到了这一点。从任务开始以来的第一次，他们一起转头看向他。他们沉默了一会儿，给了卡卡西足够的时间为自己失去的专业性哀悼。

 

“我一点都没有这个意思，卡卡西老师，”过了一会儿鹿丸开口，“佐助和鸣人之间的羁绊绝无仅有，而鸣人和小樱之间也有类似的联系，虽然可能并不那么明显。可以在无言的交流中理解对方是非常特殊的关系。你肯定明白的，卡卡西老师，你和凯老师之间就有类似的关系。着并不意味着你和别人的羁绊就更为薄弱或次要。”

 

_‘_ _为什么我和鸣人之间没有那样的羁绊？他说过我们是家人，他说过他信任我，问题出在我身上吗？——现在没有时间考虑这个旗木！’_ 卡卡西试图微笑，“当然了，鹿丸君。”

 

帕克观察着卡卡西。上忍知道他以后必须解释，“老大，如果你不需要我，我就撤了。”斗牛犬没有等待回答，就在烟雾中消失了。

 

“所以，如果鸣人看见我们，他会怎么反应？”小樱问。

 

“我不知道。”鹿丸承认，“我从来没有听过这样的术。真是麻烦。”

 

“但我们得做点什么，不是吗？”

 

“我们已经监视了好几天他们的营地了。”佐井突然开口，“鸣人从不离开。”

 

“所以我们必须攻入。”全员都看向鹿丸，他们或许是训练有素的合格忍者，或许达到了暗部的水平，但冲入有他们的同伴做后援的叛忍大本营实在太过疯狂。

 

“我们不能直接闯进去。”小樱慢慢开口。

 

“我知道你能制作致死的毒药，小樱，你能弄些通过接触皮肤就能生效的昏迷药物吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

“卡卡西老师，你觉得我们能把毒药和烟雾弹混在一起吗？”

 

“我们得自己制造烟雾弹，但只要药物都是粉末状的，我觉得就行得通。”鹿丸再次看向小樱，女忍点了点头，她可以制作粉末状的昏迷药物。

 

“佐井，你能把它们投掷到营地里吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

“那就这么办。他们不会全部倒下，但至少能够给我们提供接触鸣人的空隙。”

 

这计划蠢透了。卡卡西不知道为什么自己会同意，而且他也不明白为什么像鹿丸这样的战术天才会对这个计划感到满意。奇怪的是，奈良的辩护“我们处理的是鸣人”在当时听上去很有说服力。没有人能够针对鸣人做出什么像样的战术，他毕竟是意外性No.1的忍者。但无论如何，让四位忍者袭击一个敌人数量未知的叛忍据点依然是个疯狂的点子。当然，他们可以仰仗小樱的炸弹，但那药物必须直接接触皮肤才能生效。他们因此必须解决两个难题：首先，如何保证药物能够放倒大量的敌人？其次，如何确保它不会误伤卡卡西的队伍？他们再次派出帕克去监察敌人的动向，忍犬认为中午是袭击对方的最好时机。在那个时间，无论是忍者或是平民都会外出来到集市，所以袭击会极其有效。理想的情况下，他们可以直接找到睡着的鸣人并逃离现场。对于第二个问题，虽然风是卡卡西最弱的属性（因为它与雷电的属性相冲），他应该制造出某种旋风将那无名的药物驱散。这就是他们所做的全部计划了，情况一点都不理想。他们的袭击会牵扯平民，并且还不一定能有效地攻击他们的目标，还有可能会误伤自己。

 

“这里是红色，大家准备好了吗？”鹿丸通过无线电问道。

 

“棕色，准备好了。”

 

“银色，准备好了。”佐井和卡卡西一同搭乘着佐井的超兽伪画，他们在村子上空盘旋，准备投掷烟雾弹。在第二轮攻击时，卡卡西便会放出风遁忍术。

 

“粉色，准备好了。”粉末一被驱散，小樱和鹿丸便会冲进能带给他们战术优势的建筑，制服残存的抵抗势力，这样第一阶段就算完成了。

 

“好，根据我的指令开始攻击。”鹿丸等待了一会儿，确认村子里没有意料之外的变化，“开始。”

 

佐井的鸟立刻朝村子的方向飞去，村子一进入视野范围，佐井和卡卡西就准备好了四个炸弹。在进入城墙之后，他们立刻开始投掷。炸弹一落地，白色的粉末便爆炸开来。他们没有犹豫，立刻开始准备下一个炸弹，数到三，并再次投掷。这个过程重复了两次，现在整个村庄都被白色粉末包围。佐井和卡卡西没有受到攻击，这看起来是个不错的征兆。佐井的鸟开始第二轮盘旋，佐井趁这个时候跟鹿丸报告了他们的进展。卡卡西开始集中自己的查克拉。

 

他开始在村庄中央施展忍术，“风遁：圣风。”几股小旋风开始成型，驱散了粉末。在他们被风吹走并被粉末包围之前，佐井指示他的鸟远离村庄。在安全距离外，他们看着忍术逐渐生效。在术消失时，鹿丸开始行动。小樱、佐井和卡卡西等待着他的指示。

 

“安全，A计划继续。”小樱开始进入村庄。佐井和卡卡西再次出发，冲村庄深处飞去。村里有两个重要的据点，都在集市旁边，他们能够在那些地点有效地对抗敌人。

 

“粉色和红色到达喷泉。安全。”

 

“棕色和银色正在前往面包屋，稍后报告。”在他们前往目的地的过程中，他们经过了沉睡的忍者和平民，偶尔停下来检查他们的生命体征，以防万一。在他们进入据点时，他们受到了一些平民的欢迎。这些人利用忍者的破绽首先将他们制服。虽然情况十分严肃，但卡卡西还是暗自笑了起来。堆六十多岁的平民成功制服了这群忍者，他们面对偷袭的反应比训练有素的杀手更为冷静。

 

“棕色和银色到达面包房。安全。”

 

“明白，银色。在目标到达现场时开始第二阶段。保持警惕。”

 

“明白，红色？我们接触到了平民，可否开始交涉？”

 

“允许。动作快点，记得汇报。”

 

“明白。”

 

显然，村民们注意到了逐渐增多的绑架案。他们曾向五大国请求过支援，五大国也派出了人手。除此之外，他们对调查的进程没有太多的参与，这种情况并不少见，因为所有人都可能是嫌犯。在他们请求支援的一年后，一对情侣搬入了村内。一位漂亮的金发女子，平民的发言人如此形容，还有一个看上去颇为古板的男人。在一个月之后，金发女子消失了。那之后不久，漩涡鸣人袭击了村子，并强迫八位伪装成平民的忍者、以及那个古板的男人离开村子。绑架团伙开始现身，并统治了村子。他们的头领？从来没有在村里出现过。只有一个银发的女忍，两个穿着古怪的笨蛋，还有七个评估女性价值的手下。卡卡西汇报了所有的情报。

 

“明白。面包房里制服了多少人？喷泉：两人。”

 

“面包房：也是两人。有三位穿着忍者服饰，已经昏迷。”这意味着只剩下三位敌人（加上鸣人）。

 

“粉色报告：目标接近集市。他独自一人。”

 

“第二阶段：开始，”小樱和卡卡西离开了据点。他们的目标是评估鸣人的精神状态，试图在敌人的领地跟他交谈。‘鸣人总是在用这招，我们为什么不能用？’小樱是这么说的。 _因为他们没有跟鸣人一样的同情和善意。_ 卡卡西是不会把这话说出口的。

 

“你们是谁？你们想干什么？”鸣人站在集市中央，他的姿势没有显现出敌意，但也并不放松。他并没有认出他们。

 

“鸣人，别犯傻了。”小樱试图保持冷静。她没有提高音量，也没有举起拳头。

 

“那么告诉我，”鸣人干巴巴地说，“你们是谁，有什么企图？”鹿丸非常明确地警告过他们，任何敌意的举动都可能让鸣人爆发。所以他们两个都必须控制自己的情绪，在这项任务上，卡卡西表现得比小樱要好一点。

 

“名字是春野樱和旗木卡卡西，”卡卡西耐心地回答， _‘_ _冷静，告诉他你没有敌意。’_ “木叶的忍者，我们想要带回我们的队友漩涡鸣人。”

 

_‘_ _我们的队友漩涡鸣人。’_ 一个声音嘲笑他， _‘_ _你还能是什么？’_ 鸣人看着卡卡西冷静地站在他面前，解释自己的任务。

 

“无论你在想什么，立刻停下。”九喇嘛看着他。自从鸣人承认他能够听到一个微弱的、令人沮丧的声音之后，臭狐狸一直不肯留他一个人待着。他们觉得这可能是封印的影响，但不知道该如何处理它。

 

“我知道，该死的！”无视那把声音非常困难。无视它，并否认它，则是难上加难。

 

“我不认识你们。”他听见自己说，鸣人再次看向现实，他看见小樱几乎不可察觉地瑟缩了一下。卡卡西没有反应，“为什么你们觉得我是你们的队友？你们袭击了我的村子！”

 

“你来自哪里？”卡卡西问。

 

“你没有在听吗，老头子？”

 

“你的村子叫什么？”

 

“我原来来自木叶，但现在茶之国的村落是我的家。满意了？”

 

“为什么？”

 

“噢，别开玩笑了！你说你知道我是谁，我认识你的护额。你来自木叶，所以你肯定知道我就是妖狐。你们把我赶了出去！”

 

清醒的鸣人张大了嘴巴，“他刚刚说了啥？”

 

_‘_ _被容忍，但从未被爱。这比被憎恨更糟糕。’_ 他听见那声音说。

 

“他说木叶村民们把你赶出了他们的村子。”九喇嘛解释。

 

 

“我听见了。”

 

“说实话他说得有道理。”

 

“你怎么站在他们那边了？”

 

“我只是想说你的童年回忆并不怎么美好。”

 

“鸣人……”小樱开口，但卡卡西打断了她。

 

“你说的没错。”他的神情变得柔软起来，不再显得抽离而冷漠。卡卡西径直看向鸣人。

 

_‘_ _至少他装得不错。’_

“你有权利离开。你被欺凌、憎恨和忽视，我很久以来都在尽可能地忽视你。”卡卡西顿了顿，鸣人看到他眼中闪过了后悔，“但你从未离开，鸣人君。你有一切权利憎恨我们、鄙视我们，但你从来没有。”

 

“无论他们说了什么，鸣人，不·要·相·信·他·们。”咲出现在鸣人身边，手里举着太刀，“他们只想抽取九尾妖狐。”鸣人注意到卡卡西突然开始释放杀意，他的视线盯着天音咲。鸣人的身体似乎也注意到了这一点，他移动自己，保护性地站在女忍面前。

 

“咲老师！”潜意识鸣人抱怨，“你说过你会让我来处理的！”

 

“嘛，鸣人君。我可不想失去我的小下忍，我必须帮助你，不是吗？”

 

“我已经比你高了!”

 

“但你还是我的下忍。”清醒的鸣人没法看到，但他多半在假装郁闷。

 

鸣人的身体再次转向卡卡西和小樱。小樱也在盯着卡卡西，像是不知道该流泪还是让卡卡西保持冷静。上忍的姿态似乎没有被眼前的场景困扰，依然十分冷静。但他能看见卡卡西眼中的愤怒，虽然他藏得很好，但鸣人和小樱十分熟悉那副表情。

 

当他的身体决定再次开口时，鸣人想要用螺旋丸殴打自己。他举起手控诉地指向卡卡西，“火影在想什么，居然把你派过来？我怎么可能听从一个带着那种愚蠢面罩的人！看上去太可疑了！”

 

_‘_ _他从来没有信任过你。如果他信任你，为什么要隐藏自己？’_

 

“我的意思是，虽然你可能是个好人，但是因为那蠢面罩，鬼才弄得清你是什么人！”

 

_‘_ _成为一只危险的毛茸茸山地犬对我来说也还凑合。’_

 

咲轻轻地拍了拍他的后脑，“鸣人，集中注意力。现在不是交朋友的时候。”他看见卡卡西对他笑了，在他的精神世界里，鸣人知道卡卡西正在微笑。你必须看到面罩后面的样子，不是字面意义上的，但卡卡西其实真的很易懂。

 

“他从不隐藏自己。别人只是没有努力了解他而已。”清醒的鸣人坚定地说。

 

突然，两个人影越过他们冲向卡卡西和小樱。兰，那个糟糕地模仿着小樱的女忍，以及另外一个模仿佐助的男人开始袭击他们。兰喊了一声，鸣人听见咲在他身边咒骂，来自云隐的叛忍对他们的谈话失去了耐心。在被剑刺穿的瞬间，小樱和鸣人同时消失，只留下替身的圆木。小樱重新出现在兰面前，开始与她交战。卡卡西消失时，突然出现的佐井对上了佐助的顶替者。

 

“这家伙想要模仿我？”鸣人听见小樱不屑地说：“你肯定在跟我开玩笑。至少女版的卡卡西老师看上去像他！或许这就是他面罩下面的样子，你觉得呢，佐井？”

 

“我觉得一点都不像。”卡卡西脸上带着算计的表情，他没有采取战斗的姿势，手上没有准备武器。上忍站在一旁盯着战局，“唔，她弄对了发色和伤疤。或许在这之后我得考虑更新一下衣柜。”鸣人听见小樱的笑声。她避开了兰的攻击，她们的水平差距太过明显了。

 

“这对你来说是个玩笑嘛？”咲嘶声道，她的姿势僵硬。在这过程中，鸣人的身体困惑地僵在原地。

 

卡卡西眯起眼睛，摆出他标志性的笑容。现在那表情看起来十分危险，“我向你保证，我们非常严肃。你不仅抛弃了村子，操纵了一个下忍小队，并且还将卡卡西班的一员挟为人质，并操纵他听从你的意愿。他显然不认识我们，”他飞快地看了鸣人一眼，“虽然他肯定多少记得我们，不然他现在应该开始攻击了。”

 

他向咲的方向走了一步，“你威胁了漩涡鸣人，五大国的英雄。你真的觉得没有人会发现吗？我们跟一些村民谈过了，他们不知道你做了什么，但他们明白鸣人是不会帮助你的。他们试图帮助他，但总是被阻止。”

 

“你在等什么，鸣人？他们刚刚承认袭击了村民！”他的身体犹豫了一下，但还是向卡卡西投出一把苦无。

 

“鸣人君，”卡卡西轻松地避开攻击，开口道：“我明白这项任务肯定非常累人。我之前跟天藏一起参加过卧底任务。他不是有意这么做，但他能够让你对一切感到绝望。”他眯着眼睛微笑，并向后退了几步，避开手里剑的攻击，“告诉我出什么事了，我相信我们一定能解决的。”

 

_‘_ _如果你告诉我你出了什么事，我就让你摸我的头发。保证柔软。’_

 

鸣人开始跟卡卡西进行体术战斗。他的身体显然不明白他根本打不过凯的训练搭档。

 

_‘_ _谁是漩涡鸣人？一个必然令人失望的理想。’_

 

天音咲加入了战斗，但面对前拷贝忍者，她一点胜算都没有。即使失去了写轮眼，上忍似乎依然能够预测对手的每一个动作，并且做出回击。

 

_‘_ _我只是突然想到，尽管你没有真的说出‘我爱你’三个字，但你总是用爱和保护包裹着我们。’_ 一个月之前，鸣人自己说出了这番话。在两周之前，他开始怀疑卡卡西的感情。什么感情？这是个任务，他们的婚姻就是一个任务。但这并没有改变什么。卡卡西爱鸣人，不是丈夫对配偶的爱，但依然以队友和朋友的身份爱着他。对他来说鸣人是宝贵、不能失去的存在。鸣人对卡卡西从来不是负担。是的，他代表着他导师的遗产和死亡，但在卡卡西眼中鸣人从来远不止如此。下忍一直都明白这一点。为什么他会怀疑他？鸣人喜爱地看着卡卡西绊倒咲，而小樱躲过了兰所有的攻击，这让对方怒不可遏。她的喊声变得越来越激烈，同时上气不接下气。佐井和另一个顶替者不见踪影。虽然卡卡西必须同时对付鸣人和咲，他依然占了上风，逼他们采取了防守的位置。

 

“我猜这大概就是想太多的好处，你一直在考虑所有的可能性。但这习惯肯定会让你的脑袋不正常，怪不得你会在家自言自语，卡卡老师。”鸣人傻笑起来。

 

“我从不想太多，鸣人君。我只是在仔细考虑。”

 

“随你怎么说。”然后他们三个人都停了下来。

 

“是你说话了。”

 

“是的……但是……我依然没法控制我的身体？”因为他的身体正在冲卡卡西使出螺旋丸。

 

“真是好消息。”咲打断他，“开启怪物模式保护你的老师！”

 

“九喇嘛不是怪物。”

 

“那不叫怪物模式。”

 

鸣人惊恐地看着自己开启了不完全的九喇嘛模式。

 

“我为什么会这么干？！”他转向九喇嘛。

 

“因为她命令你这么干。”

 

“但你说只要我信任他们，就会对他们言听计从。我不信任他们！”

“更正一下。清醒的你得以控制你一部分的身体，但你的潜意识依然觉得那个咲小鬼是你挚爱的老师。”

 

“她可不是‘我挚爱的老师’，卡卡老师才是！我要怎么才能让我的潜——什么鬼明白这个？！”

 

“我是吗？”鸣人再次转身，看见卡卡西正在试图躲避一个不完全的尾兽玉， _‘_ _我没想把那句话说出口。’_

 

“实际上，你刚刚那句话也说出口了。”

 

“没有过滤？”这个问题是给九喇嘛的，但看起来他对谁说话已经没有太大区别。

 

“没有。”尾兽大笑着回答。

 

_‘_ _操。’_

“注意语言，鸣人君。”

 

“带我离开这里！”

 

“我们正在尝试，该死。”小樱一拳击中兰，把她打到了几堵墙之外。她的丈夫紧跟着她，被佐井的超兽伪画击中。他们显然已经退出了游戏，“如果你能别再用螺旋丸的话，对我们来说就是莫大的帮助了。”

 

“我停不下来。快点把我打晕还是是什么的。”诚实地说，鸣人并没有想到他们真的会这么干。卡卡西给了他一个抱歉的眼神，出现在他身后，并用一根千本轻轻划了他一下。

 

“抱歉，鸣人，你得睡上一会儿了。做个好梦。”

**TBC**


	7. 间幕1.4 家是心之所在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：落幕  
> 校对：马甲

“进展良好。”鹿丸看着眼前失去意识的两位。鸣人被查克拉封印锁束缚，而天音咲则被绑住且堵住了嘴，这样她就无法命令鸣人进行攻击。在鸣人昏迷后，打败咲变得相当简单。他们的大多数共犯都由原本负责这个任务的队伍看管。天藏接管了他们，并对卡卡西解决问题表示了感谢，尽管卡卡西狠狠教训了天藏一顿，让他解释为什么两队上忍和特别上忍都没有保护好鸣人。天藏会负责追捕劫匪的余孽，而鹿丸的队伍启程返回木叶。

 

“我不认为目前的状况非常理想，我们对被绑架平民的情况一无所知。”卡卡西道。

 

“没错，但目前我们要审讯的人马已经够多了。这个组织不会像我们希望的那样安静地消失，但他们最终都会撑不下去的。”鹿丸叹了口气，“我们已经带回了鸣人，这才是我们目前的主要目标。”卡卡西没有反驳，在看到鸣人安然无恙时，他的宽慰几乎无法言表。

 

“我检查了他们的大本营。”佐井从树上跳下，“没有任何追踪者或其他忍者的迹象。”

 

“很好。”鹿丸转向正在为他们准备简餐的小樱，“药效在多久后会消退？”

 

“通常来说是一两天，但对于鸣人……就说不准了。通常他随时随地都会醒来，但现在还得考虑查克拉封印锁……我不知道这会如何影响他的恢复能力。”

 

“完全没有影响。”鸣人困倦的声音响起。

 

“你知道我们是谁吗？”鹿丸问道。

 

“现在吗？某群很吵的家伙。小樱？你在药里放了什么？我现在头疼得像要裂开了。”

 

“好消息，你又是你了。”卡卡西在他的丈夫面前蹲了下来，“发生了什么？”

 

“嗯，我被你的千本刺中，失去意识，然后醒了过来？”

 

“我得说，那位老师教会了他怎么挖苦别人。”小樱喃喃。

 

“好吧，我很抱歉。你能控制自己的身体了吗？”卡卡西无视了她。

 

“不。”

 

“你记得在我们抵达之前发生了什么吗？”

 

“当然。我本应该去营救天音咲，因为她在渗透匪帮的任务中没有进行回复汇报。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“你觉得我的女体看起来像妓丨女吗？”

 

“哈？”

 

“在试图混进他们的大本营的时候，我使用了色诱术。你知道，就是把我变成女性的那个？我试图搭讪的那个家伙，居然觉得我是个妓丨女！你觉得我看起来像妓|女吗？”

 

“并没有……”

 

“鸣人，重点。”鹿丸打断了他们，“进入他们大本营之后，发生了什么？”

 

“我不知道。他们把我敲晕了，然后大概一个礼拜之后，我在自己的精神图景里醒来了，而九喇嘛像个小丨婊丨子似的埋怨我没用。”

 

“鸣人君，注意用词。”

 

“ **闭嘴！** ”卡卡西看向他，那实在不是预料之中的反应，“对不起，卡卡老师，九喇嘛一直在骚扰我……”

 

“所以你还是不能控制自己在和谁说话？”

 

“不能。九喇嘛说封印大概会让我和自己的身体脱节，因为我没有真的破坏封印，只是打破了一部分，封印还是对我有很多影响。所以你能解除它么？”

 

“我们做不到。”鹿丸回答，“你得等到我们回村子再说。卡卡西老师不知道封印的内容，所以无法帮助你。这里的其他人对封印术一无所知。”

 

突然鸣人生气道，“九喇嘛，如果你不能 **现在立刻马上** 闭嘴，我发誓我会再把你封印起来！”他们四人交换了一个眼神，转向鸣人，盯着他看。他们真的想知道发生了什么吗？

 

“至少他还能控制自己的面部神经。”佐井如此说道。

 

“我们回来了。”卡卡西冲着慰灵碑说，“最近我都没有在你们身边，抱歉。发生了很多事情。”站在他当年的下忍小队面前，他感到由衷的尴尬。“你们可能知道我和鸣人结婚且同居了？实在不好意思，我没有亲自告诉过你们这个。”他可以在脑海中勾勒出水门磨利手中苦无的画面，而玖辛奈大概会为此大笑。他也可以预料到琳和带土大概会冲他竖起拇指，为什么呢？“我们把鸣人带回家了。他现在可够话痨的，我猜他可能在用不停的说话来补偿自己无法移动的事实。噢，是这样，他接了他人生第一个卧底任务。事情糟透了。他被人下了封印术，由此敌人可以操纵他。九喇嘛把封印削弱了，并且鸣人想办法打破了一部分。现在有一个由T&I和医忍组成的封印术队伍在试图搞清楚那封印的原理，以及如何解开它。”鸣人被带去了医院，无人被允许探视，由此这个队伍可以专心彻查情况。或者就如卡卡西所解读的：“你也许觉得他现在一点也不危险了，但是一直到封印术被移除之前，我们可不愿意承担一个带着上古野兽的影级忍者失控的风险。”卡卡西完全可以理解这样的担忧。“他们从没有见过这样的封印，所以现在他处在监视下…没有人可以探望他，连他的丈夫都不行。”卡卡西尴尬地清了清嗓子。“我的意思是，不是说我期待我们的婚姻能给我什么特别对待，你懂吧？我是说，好吧，因为我是他的家人，我总该有点特权，不是吗？但他们告诉我说，鸣人的情况还不稳定，没有人能预测他的身体会对探望者作什么反应。所以我大概得在他窗外支个帐篷什么的，以防万一。”他通常会在完成任务后来到慰灵碑，只是为了稍微说说话。但他可从没对着慰灵碑做过这样混乱的废话报告。或者说，他现在只是在胡言乱语，“我几乎能听到你们的笑声了。”他喃喃，“啊，我还有了支新的下忍小队。但我也不能见他们。那个给鸣人下封印咒术的人，就是我的下忍小队曾经的上忍老师。当她决定叛逃的时候，她给队员们下了个相比鸣人拥有的弱的多的封印，好让队员们顺从她的要求。我懂，这一切都很混乱。他们现在也处在监视之下。我不知道为什么我不能探视他们，好像我能把他们偷走似的。”卡卡西微笑了。“纲手大人和我提过，再过几天，我的小队就能恢复正常了。他们已经开始要求找我带他们修炼什么的，每天烦得让纲手大人头疼。她冲我抱怨我的学生们会利用所有空隙逃离医院。就连小樱生病的时候，也做过类似的事情。他们只告诉鸣人这样的状态会持续一段日子，所以他至少会在那乖乖待一天。也许他们觉得是我鼓励他们逃跑？”他犹豫，笑容逐渐熄消失，“你们觉得，我和鸣人有什么特殊的联系吗？”卡卡西觉得问出这个的自己蠢透了，他才应该是清楚他们之间的羁绊的那个人。琳同情地冲他微笑，而带土会心地勾起嘴角。水门和玖辛奈看起来相当生气，“我知道！我知道！这不是像是小樱和佐助和鸣人有的那一种，我不应该觉得嫉妒或是什么……我不是在嫉妒！我没有妒忌或者任何类似的东西。”现在，他可以看到他们都露出坏笑，他不禁叹气，“好吧，鸣人都说了，我是他挚爱的老师。但是当你认为互相的关系是家人的时候，你们还能当师生吗？”玖辛奈、琳和带土用看傻子的眼神盯着他，又齐齐把视线转向若有所思的水门。最后这三人一同叹气，仿佛被打败了。卡卡西轻笑起来，“好吧，你的下忍小队就是你的第二个家。但是……我们的关系更类似于父子。”终于，水门似乎读懂了他们的视线，脸红了起来。卡卡西又一次笑了，“我的意思是，一对结婚伴侣，还能同时保持师生关系吗？”他制止自己继续，“不，我们可不是常规意义上的情侣，不是吗？我不应该在这上面想的太多。我们是……我们是什么呢，一场政治联姻。”他的声音，哪怕在自己听来，都有些悲伤了。他感觉到有什么靠近了他，安静无声。卡卡西几乎要发出低吼。他在沉默中向自己的队伍告别，甚至没有转身，等待雏田来到他身后。

 

“很抱歉打扰了你，卡卡西老师。”过了一会儿，雏田开口道。

 

“我能为你做什么吗，雏田桑？”卡卡西转过身，走过她。他意识到自己此时有多粗鲁，但却无法自控。鸣人为她深深地感到受伤。卡卡西离开慰灵碑，向训练场走去；如果雏田想的话，她会跟上他。

 

她确实如此做了。“我想请问，鸣人君还好吗？我听说他住院了。”

 

“为什么你不去问问护士呢？”

 

“鸣人君的情况是保密的，只有家人才能知道细节。”

 

_‘这么说来，我确实有些特殊待遇。’_

 

“为什么找我？”卡卡西当然知道为什么，他只是想要听人说出来。听她说出来。

 

雏田毫不迟疑地说：“因为你们俩结婚了。”她确实变得越来越自信了。

 

“所以你知道了。”

 

“是的，我也知道原因。”也更加顽固。

 

“我明白了。”

 

“政治联姻对重要的氏族来说总是很常见。但是，他们不应该被轻视。”

 

“确实如此。”他被逼到了无路可退的墙角。被日向雏田。一个十年前还总是脸红、口吃、隐藏自己的女孩。

 

“伴侣应该尊重彼此的本性，而非要求对方成为他们期望中的人。”

 

“没错。”

 

“如果你已经对某个人有了特定的印象，并且意识到这印象和此人并不一样，如果你让他离开，不管从哪个角度来说，都不能算是背叛，卡卡西老师。”

 

“我想，我们就是在这里有了分歧，雏田桑。”他们还在行走，穿过训练场，无目的地游荡。

 

“是这样吗？”她微笑着转向他，眼里带着温柔的神色，“当你听到宇智波带土的时候，你想到了什么？”每个人都知道他的经历；大多时候，他们都试图谨慎地绕开这个话题。但卡卡西明白他们知道。所以，他并不惊讶雏田也知道。只是这个对比来得有些出乎意料。当话已至此，尘埃落定，他应该如何看待带土？ _‘_ _我将他当做_ _一个误入歧途的朋友，背叛了自己的梦想和村子，但是被鸣人所拯救。一个误入歧途的朋友，我_ _曾将他当做_ _作为英雄去尊崇，我活下去的理由。_ _但这个误入歧途的朋友也不过是凡人_ _。我_ _差点再一次杀死这位误入歧途的朋友_ _。’_ 但是，卡卡西最后看见了真正的带土，一位卡卡西永远都不及的、心怀伟大的朋友。鸣人是不一样的，他正在实现和平的梦想， _‘而现在，他_ _却是_ _住_ _进医_ _院_ _的那个_ _。’_ 他差点再次犯了同样的错误。

 

“鸣人很好。” _‘我绝不会把我的理想强加于鸣人。’_

 

“我明白了，谢谢你，卡卡西老师。请也转告鸣人君我的祝福。”雏田鞠躬，转过了身去。 _‘她是什么时候长大的？我得回去慰灵碑…’_ 卡卡西在半路停下了，转道向家而去。

 

“你给他带了中饭？”小樱从笔记中抬起头来。鸣人病房前负责护卫的中忍不愿意转递卡卡西带来的便当。和这位中忍交涉实在闹心，所以卡卡西越过他直接和医忍交谈，试图改善鸣人的住院环境。忙于解开鸣人封印的队伍曾试图告诉小樱，她也不被允许探视鸣人。一方面，卡卡西询问了原因，然后明白除非官僚们与其复杂的流程造成严重伤害，最好还是不要去打乱它；在规定中找出漏洞是个方便得多的选择，更何况利用漏洞会让官僚们极其恼怒，这点本身就很有趣。

 

另一方面，小樱则利用了医院的规则。每一个顶级忍者都有至少两名熟悉他们每一个伤口、身体情况和个人习性的医忍。如果一些不同寻常的情况发生，至少能有一个医忍立刻熟悉病人的情况。小樱和纲手刚好同时负责卡卡西和鸣人（因为他们俩都以带着一身重伤归来而闻名，需要村子里最好的医忍的照顾）。因此：如果这些封印术者不想让火影放下领导村子的要务，来照顾一位没有受到致命伤害的忍者，他们最好允许小樱来照看鸣人。

 

“是的，因为鸣人君并不真的受伤了，我假设，他还可以正常进食？”

 

“好吧，是的。”

 

“我准备了一些清淡的饮食以防万一，你能带给他吗？”小樱无言地接过了便当盒，指示上忍跟着她走。

 

“我不能让你也进去，但你可以隔着门和他打个招呼什么的。”她冲他微笑，“你能为他下厨真是太贴心了。”

 

“这更像是一种自我保护。如果他回到家之前一直在吃医院的东西，他大概能炸了家里的厨房。”

 

“就算如此这也很棒。我不知道你会下厨。”

 

“这只是简单的一顿中饭，小樱。”医忍打开便当盒瞥了一眼，难以置信盯着他看。

 

“春卷，煎蛋卷，蒸蔬菜…你用鸣人卷装饰了米饭吗？我是说，你从哪儿买到这些的？”

 

“我自己做的。”

 

“你是在告诉我，你做了春卷，鸣人卷，天妇罗，就为了一顿简单的便当？”他们站在鸣人的门前。

 

“当然不是，我做了很多剩下来，我自己也要吃。”他指了指另一个便当盒作为证据。

 

“行吧。”她盯着寿司看，卡卡西把它作为了一道点心。

 

“做起来也不难。”

 

“如果你这么说的话。”突然，小樱坏笑起来，合上便当盒，“有人照顾鸣人总是很好的。”卡卡西心不在焉地点头同意，忙着从兜里掏出卷轴。他解封出一保温壶的绿茶，递给了小樱。

 

“我差点忘了茶。”

 

“茶。”

 

“是的，绿茶。配午饭的。”

 

“我明白了。”医忍沉默地面对门口，打开它，又立刻合上，没有给卡卡西任何看到鸣人机会。上忍耸了耸肩，他对于小樱的行为有些困惑，但不是真的很在意她是怎么想的。考虑到他从没在集体活动中带过便当，别人对此表示惊讶也非常合理。她的反应有些过度了，但是就好像鸣人一样，小樱有时候就是会反应过激。卡卡西慢慢踱出去，在医院楼里走了一圈。他知道有些树和鸣人的病房相当接近。考虑到他没有进入他的房间，而且卡卡西并没有故意与鸣人互动，所以没人能因为他在靠近鸣人的树上独自享用午餐而惩罚他，不是吗？毕竟他确实有喜欢在树上休息的名声。由此，如果他决定在同一棵树上看会书，或者打个盹什么的，又有谁能指责他呢？讲道理，谁都不能。他们在安静中吃完了午餐。

 

“你知道，总有一天，你会因为这样违背命令而惹上麻烦。”

 

“哦？我听到有人在说话，如果不回应好像有些不礼貌。”卡卡西听到一声哼声，“但如果我能回应的话，我会说，既然你从不关心服从纪律的事情，为什么现在不一样了？”

 

“你知道，我会没事的。”

 

“我当然知道。我只是随便挑了棵树来消磨时间。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“这棵树特别舒服。事实上，我在考虑更多的来这里。幸运的我，偶尔遇到了这么好的树。”

 

“他们还没有找到什么方法来打破封印，又能不……伤害到我。但是很显然，这个封印和某种幻术相通，一旦暴露出弱点，忍术就会发动。它会选取你的弱点来使人更愿意倾听，就像是一种声音……这种封印只是创造让潜意识与施术者沟通渠道。”

 

“所以，为什么要打扮成我的样子？”

 

“他们的猜测是：如果环境足够让人安心，对方会更愿意听从。”

 

“你说过你的潜意识和意识被分开了。”

 

“封印本身没有导致这个，是我的身体选择分开他们。”

 

“这可能吗？”

 

“鹿丸的猜想是，我已经有一个贮存封印了，所以对我的身体而言，把我推进九喇嘛的封印会很容易。”

 

他们安静了一会。卡卡西试图弄明白鸣人坦白下的信息。首先，鸣人有不安全感。这不是什么新闻，没有人能真正从中解脱；就算凯也有不安全感，他只是善于隐藏而已。其次，封印并不是直接地影响了鸣人的行动。这是一个沟通系统，越过了鸣人自己意识和理性的过滤。再次，通过利用这种不安全感和封印本身，将鸣人推到了一个脆弱而容易受影响的状态。潜意识是没有理性的，它只能识别痛苦与快乐。痛苦是坏的，而快乐是好的。如果不安全感代表了痛苦，那么潜意识自然会寻找回到快乐状态的方法，即是消除不安全感。如果有人提供了一种简单粗暴的方法来避免痛苦，为什么不回应他呢？听从那个人，因为他可以让一切都变得很好。最后，如果封印和施术者提供了使鸣人感到舒适的环境，鸣人的行动则处于他自己的选择。鸣人的潜意识相信这个团体，并一定程度上决定摆脱自己的意识。那么剩下了两个问题：是什么导致了这个？为什么鸣人会有那样的感受？

 

“我想他还在思考。”鸣人很明显在回答九喇嘛。

 

“解释。”卡卡西突然要求。

 

“我刚刚才……”

 

“你知道我在说什么。”

 

“就在这儿？”

 

“我猜你已经个告诉封印术小组了，为什么不能告诉我。”

 

“我没有跟他们说所有的事……”

 

“我现在想知道所有的事。”

 

“对不起。”

 

“道歉不算解释也不算什么借口。”

 

“这不是什么大事。”

 

“那为什么你在道歉？”

 

“因为我对你有所隐瞒。”

 

“你隐瞒了什么？”

 

“这不有趣。”

 

“我没在开玩笑。”

 

“这不是什么大事。”鸣人重复道。

 

“对我来说是的，而且对你亦然。要不然为什么你一开始要提起这个话题？”卡卡西看不见鸣人。如果他能看见，他一定会用愤怒的眼神提醒他事情的严重性，“告诉我是什么在困扰你，好确保这种事不会再次发生。”

 

“它不会。咲老——咲桑在牢里，而我已经想通了。一起都很好。”

 

“你本来想说‘老师’，对吗？行吧，别告诉我。”卡卡西站起来。上忍没有试图去搞清楚自己此刻的心情。他的学生毫无抵抗地用一个冒名者顶替了他的位置。他该有什么样的心情？就在卡卡西要离开的时候，鸣人喊了起来。

 

“我知道那听起来很糟！”停顿，“我不是害怕。”再次停顿，“我知道，我不应该听它的！”停顿，“好吧，我倒想看看你试着同时无视脑子里的两个声音！”沉默，“如果你非得问，是的，你就是那愚蠢的声音之一！”

 

“你还在忍术的影响下？”卡卡西打断了他。

 

鸣人没有立刻回答，卡卡西听到他深深地叹气，“是的。”

 

“它说了什么。”

 

“你知道，我不想告诉你这些。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我们真的要再来一轮吗？”

 

“你可以告诉我，轮回结束。”

 

“ **如果** **他想要离开** **，** **他根本不会找什么理由** **！** ”

 

沉默，“我说过了，试着分清脑子里的两个声音！这不是什么容易的事情。”

 

“看起来当然不容易。”

 

“还用你说吗。”

 

"在你告诉我我想知道的东西后，我会的。”

 

“你顽固死了。”

 

“从你那学的。”

 

鸣人哼了一声，“当我跟大和老师结婚的时候，我想过我们的情况。 _”‘他_ _跟_ _……什么_ _结婚_ _？’_ “你知道，这只是为了任务，我用色诱术伪装而他扮演我的丈夫。很容易看出他一点都不喜欢这些。他的表演很专业，但当不在表演状态的时候，又变得很疏远。所以我就多少在思考你是如何处理好的，就，当任务强迫你表现得喜欢我的时候。”

 

“你觉得，我在我只是假装喜欢你？”卡卡西问道，声音听不出喜怒。

 

“我这么想过！以前，不是现在！不管怎样……咲桑似乎发现了我并不是很确定我的上忍老师是否关心我，所以她就开始表现得相当……成熟？教我忍术什么的，还有说笑话、迟到……我不太谨慎，她给我施了幻术，并且利用了……你。你知道，你是冷酷无情的木叶的象征，而她是你身上所有美好的部分……大概就是这样。”

 

“你觉得我不关心你？”不管他如何尝试，结果总是差强人意，卡卡西感到手脚麻木。

 

“你看！这就是为什么我不想告诉你，你会觉得这是你的问题。”

 

“我怎么能不觉得这是我的问题。”震惊。人们总是觉得他不在乎，大多数时候因为他真的不，还因为他不会想让别人知道。那为什么他那么震惊？

 

“因为这不是你的错！”

 

“怎么可能不是。”卡卡西从树上跳了下来。他必须离开，去一个他不会造成伤害的地方，单独一人的地方。一只金色的手在半空中拦住了他，忽然停下了他的行动，“我以为你不能动？”他自己的声音听起来有些遥远。

 

“我的进展很快。”恼怒的声音回答。

 

“好消息。”卡卡西冷静地道。他能感觉到自己逐渐被升起，缓慢被安置在鸣人的窗沿上。查克拉手臂还在他身边，“我不能待在这。”

 

“小樱会允许这个例外。”鸣人躺在普通的医院病床上。有着枕头支撑，看起来他仿佛是坐着一般。他的手和腿都被束缚住了，他的头发乱七八糟，身上穿着病人的袍子。

 

“查克拉锁怎么了？”他必须控制局势。卡卡西还可以挽救这段关系。

 

“它们有效，但是九喇嘛的查克拉太过独特，无法被束缚。”根据鸣人脸上的内疚来看，封印术小队并不知道这一点。

 

“我明白了。”上忍交叉双臂。看他经历了什么。一位精英上忍，却无法从一位被限制在病床上、无法掌控自己任何一块肌肉的下忍手中脱逃。这都是因为这位下忍和一只妖狐是好朋友。都是因为他的‘丈夫’告诉他，他不相信他。这一幕中荒诞的部分未免也太多了。

 

“是你想知道一切的。”鸣人嘟囔着。

 

“很明显我搞错了一点，我知道的已经够多了。”

 

“我很抱歉。”卡卡西再也不想听到他道歉。

 

“你不需要担心，鸣人君。”卡卡西说着，把交叉的手臂松开，用眼睛朝他微笑。他能抗得过去，“忍者不应该容易被理解。因此，这是你对我身为忍者的赞美。”他轻笑，“但我能和你保证，我打心底关心你。就好像任何一个老师关心他的学生。”

 

“卡卡西老师，别犯傻了。”卡卡西没有看鸣人。他专注于鸣人头顶上一些看。

 

又一声轻笑，“我想你搞错了，鸣人君。通常来说，傻是最不可能用来形容我的词。”

 

“你知道，为什么我是个懦夫吗？因为我曾经告诉过你—— **我告诉过你** ——我知道你爱第七班。我知道，因为你对我说你喜欢我。”

 

“如果我记得没错，每次你都试图逃跑。”卡卡西想要离开，他最开始就不应该来这里。他没有资格来到这里，他该怎么样拯救这段关系？鸣人无视了他试图停止话题的努力，继续道。

 

“我知道，因为一次又一次的时候，每当我需要你时，你都在我什么便。你很关心我，而我从没有为你的支持而感谢过你。我从来没有像你支持我那样支持过你。”

 

“鸣人君，这不是什么大事。”他没有退让。如果如此，他会再一次伤害鸣人。

 

“停下。”

 

“这是什么意思？”卡卡西注意到鸣人的身体稍稍移动，与他身上的束缚搏斗，“请听我说，先不要抗拒我！” _‘_ _先不要_ _。’_

 

“我在听。”

 

“你在听，却没有听进去。” _‘_ _抗拒鸣人君。_ ’

 

“这两者有什么区别呢？”这意见可真伤人。

 

“我知道你爱我，我知道你关心我。因为我是个懦夫，我才会觉得你不这么想。我是个懦夫，因为我从来没说过：我也爱你。”

 

“你告诉过我你爱我。”鸣人说过，在他们搬到一起之前，在任务之前。

 

“那就是我，我说的还不够多。因为，如果你知道这些，你就不会试图逃跑而藏起来。”

 

“我没有逃跑。”

 

“那是因为我必须用九喇嘛的查克拉把你包裹起来。”鸣人叹气，“我不会再这么干了，并不是你不肯接受这些，问题出在我身上。”鸣人的表情明朗起来，“你知道，因你知道我爱你，而我知道你也爱我——这也许根本就不是问题所在？”

 

卡卡西保持了沉默。为什么他最近的谈话总是以疯狂迷茫为结尾？

 

“我说了，对吗？我们得接受它！”

 

“接受什么？”

 

“爱啊！” _‘就像这样，_ _我们彻底陷入了疯狂_ _。’_ “得了，说点什么。”卡卡西没有听从，“我们在有任何恋爱关系之前就结婚了。现在我们可以实现一下关系这部分！”

 

“我以为我们已经是一个家庭了？”

 

“是的！我是说，但不完全是？我们在这方面达成了一致…但这不是说，我们真的相信这个，你明白吗？”

 

“所以，你的提议是？”

 

“我们应该做一次结婚宣誓！”

 

“你说啥？”

 

“结、婚、宣、誓！”

 

“你确定，你只听到了九喇嘛和那个幻术的声音？没有别的疯狂的声音？”

 

“誓言就是承诺，对吗？我们必须遵守承诺！“当鸣人看到卡卡西有多么怀疑时，他看起来非常不满， “承诺让我们知道我们彼此信任！因为我总是信守诺言。“

 

“你怎么知道，我不是在假装？也许这对我来说，并不像你想象的那么重要？”

 

鸣人兴奋的表情并没有动摇。 “我不知道。但我不必知道！我完全相信你，而你总是知道我对你是诚实的！“

 

“你以前不相信我，为什么又信任我的承诺呢？“

 

“你不要那么难搞，听着，好吗！”鸣人深呼吸，“在我出生之前，我就和你相遇了。在妈妈和我太过虚弱而无法自保的时候，是你站在我们前面。我不知道这是不是事实，但我愿意相信，在我成长成以为下忍的时候，你也一直在保护我。然后你教了我我该如何去保护自己和所爱的人；你教了我真正的强大不是来源于力量，而是保护的心。不论什么时候，我因为虚弱而无法自己回家，都是你找到我，帮助我回去，就好像你永远相信我属于这里。无论别人认同与否，你总是会安迪沃回家。我爱你，因为你让我知道我是有归属的，因为你教会我我也可以保护别人，我也许没有什么力量，但也可以很强大。甚至在我认识你之前，你就开始照顾我了。我向你保证，我永远不会为你而死去。我将把你对我的爱带给下一代，这样他们就知道，你是我爱的人。“鸣人轻声笑了起来， “不是作为一个英雄，而是将守护作为自己存在意义的同伴。一个总是迟到、戴着面罩、让人气恼，用最荒唐的借口迟到且抠门的同伴。我爱你的全部，不仅仅是你为我做的一切。我知道人们会轻易地以为我们是被强迫结婚的，但我保证，我总是明白，结婚不会改变我对你的感受。我爱你，旗木卡卡西，不是对情人的爱，而是对一位珍贵的同伴的爱。“鸣人暂停了一下，在继续之前，对脸红的卡卡西笑了笑， “我知道你不喜欢谈论感情。所以，只用回答我的问题就好，好吗？我可能不时怀疑你，因为我也不是完美的。你可能也会怀疑我，因为你也不是。但是， 你能像我保证，在我迷茫或脆弱的时候，你总会把我带回家吗？我保证我也会为你这么做。”

 

卡卡西没有注意到九喇嘛的查克拉是什么时候消失的。他站在那里，被那双清澈的、等待着答案的蓝眼睛所俘获。他没有动弹，缓慢地理解鸣人的话语。鸣人没有要求他说出自己的感受，只是对卡卡西表白了自己的一切。他的丈夫，除了卡卡西对于自己的关心的承认，别无所求。‘让我知道我是有归属的。’而鸣人也总是在做一样的事。因为他们都有自己所归属的地方，而他们互相让对方相信，那就是他们的家。他们是彼此的指引者。这对于相信对方来说，是否足够了呢？鸣人曾经怀疑过卡卡西，但上忍在想到这些的时候立刻试图离开，甚至没有足够的信任来听取辩解。对于接受彼此来说，回家的承诺是否足够了呢？至少，他们可以从这里开始尝试？

 

“当然。”

 

 


End file.
